El Contrato
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Carlisle Cullen, Raymond Hale y Charlie Swan no tenían dudas de que hacían lo correcto, unir sus empresas en una sola y con ellas también a sus jóvenes hijos. ¿Ellos serían tan comprensivos como sus padres?. Minific.
1. AMIGOS, SOCIOS, HERMANOS

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer_ (en un principio claro, ahora que ya se metieron en nuestras vidas, son de todas)_. Esta loca historia es mía.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AMIGOS, SOCIOS Y HERMANOS**

Los tres amigos unieron sus manos en el aire después de haber firmado 3 juegos de documentos.

Era su señal de afirmación, de hermandad, ese saludo los hacía sentir mas poderosos e invencibles.

Se conocieron desde niños y cuando fueron a la universidad se hicieron más unidos.

Ellos sabían que conquistarían el mundo y después de mucho luchar sus sueños empezaban a plasmarse. La corporación empezaba a nacer y querían que creciera fuerte.

Años de planeamiento, no dejaron nada a la suerte en sus vidas. Sus matrimonios y el nacimiento de sus hijos fueron perfectamente planeados para hacer más grande su expansión en el futuro.

Era una forma práctica de engrandecer la corporación, por lo pronto su compañía se extendería de costa a costa por todo el país.

Los Hale eran los mejores corredores inmobiliarios, residían en Los Ángeles, sus dos hijos los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie eran rubios y hermosos.

Los Cullen eran operadores de bolsa en Chicago, nadie sabía cómo parecían adivinar cada una de las grandes subidas en la bolsa. Sus hijos Edward y Alice poseían una mente aguda y fuerte carácter.

Y los Swan tenían una de las empresas más grandes del país dedicadas al software. Los jóvenes Swan eran en extremo opuestos, Emmet el mayor poseía la estatura y la musculatura de un fisicoculturista, su carácter extrovertido y relajado contrastaba con el de su tímida y pequeña hermana Isabella.

Los jefes de las tres familias se encontraban firmando el Contrato más importante de sus vidas. Un Contrato que uniría todo su capital y su talento. El Consorcio Cronos se fortalecería con el tiempo. Y en eso le ayudarían sus hijos.

- Por la nueva Gran Familia- dijo Carlisle.

- Por los nuevos compromisos- añadió Raymond.

- Por nuestro rotundo éxito- termino Charle.

Carlisle Cullen, Raymond Hale y Charlie Swan no tenían dudas de que hacían lo correcto, unir sus empresas en una sola y con ellas también a sus jóvenes hijos. ¿Ellos serían tan comprensivos como sus padres?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hola, estoy sumamente atareada y el tiempo no me es favorable en este momento pero encontré una historia entre mis escritos que ya estaba casi terminada así que decidí subirla para que la disfruten, la escribí hace mas de 6 meses y estuvo a punto de ser tirada a la basura, la rescaté y la guardé, me a hecho reir mucho espero que la disfruten. Es un minific, de capitulos cortos.

Besitos, besitos


	2. PAREJA IDEAL

**PAREJA IDEAL (o eso creyeron sus padres)**

**_Rosalie Hale_**

Quiero ayudar a papá en todo lo que pueda. Al principio creí que su idea era medieval pero trato de hacerme a la idea. No es que le tema, es que lo admiro tanto y no quiero creer que esté equivocado.

Hoy conoceré a mi prometido, sólo espero que sea apropiado, que por lo menos esté a mi nivel y pueda compararse a mi belleza que es mi mayor don. Yo no crecí soñando con un príncipe, sabía que el hombre para mi estaba designado. Por 10 años he tratado de soñar con él y hacerme a la idea.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y vía a mi padre, detrás de él entro su amigo Carlisle y detrás de ellos pude verlo. Tenía ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo, una pulgada más alto que yo, con un rostro perfecto y una mirada altiva que me dejó sin aire.

- Rosalie querida, déjame que te presente a Edward Cullen, tu prometido.

Esbocé una sonrisa y me llevé una mano hacia mi rubia cabellera para acomodar un mechón suelto.

- Edward- dijo Carlisle- Ella es Rosalie, tu prometida.

Sentí como un balde de agua fría cuando sus labios se tensaron en un gesto de desagrado. No lo podía creer. Yo soy una mujer casi perfecta, lo puedo ver a diario en el espejo. Tengo una figura de modelo y un cuerpo espectacular.

- ¿Edward?- volvió a repetir Carlisle. –Ya hemos hablado de esto.

Al parecer él no está de acuerdo. ¿Será por mí o por la forma en que nos han comprometido?

Estoy segura de que es por lo segundo si recién nos conocemos. Yo esperaba quitarle el aliento en cuanto me viera, como suele suceder con la mayoría de hombres a los que soy presentada. Es un talento natural que se queden embobados mirándome. Sin embargo ese no era el caso de Edward.

-Conózcanse un poco mejor- dijo mi padre

-Tómense su tiempo- agregó Carlisle.

Nos sentamos frente a frente en unos sillones de cuero. Él miraba hacia las ventanas, el techo y los cuadros. Pero no me miraba a mí.

- ¿Te sucede algo?- le pregunté cansada de su actitud, esto no era mi culpa y trataba de hacerlo llevadero.

- No- dijo secamente.

-Se supone que debemos conocernos- le recordé.

- Edward Cullen 17 años, 1.85 mts, ojos verdes, signo cáncer, toco piano, me gusta la música clásica, hablo francés y alemán, quiero ser médico y odio el brócoli. ¿Suficiente?

- Oye, esto tampoco es fácil para mí- le reproché y no me respondió.

- Eres arrogante- le grité

- Tú no eres precisamente un dechado de virtudes- respondió tranquilamente.

- Ni siquiera me conoces- le dije.

- Rosalie Hale, 17 años, cumplirás 18 en diciembre. 1.78 mts, ojos azules, signo Escorpio. No tocas ningún instrumento, te gusta el rock. Solo hablas un idioma, haces dieta desde que aprendiste a comer y quieres ser modelo.

Me quedé sin palabras como podía ser tan grosero y resumir lo que yo era un unas pocas palabras.

- Yo no hago dieta- le dije –Esta figura es natural.

- Oh si, tres horas al día en el gimnasio hablan de tu gran voluntad- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Claro que se necesita voluntad para levantarse temprano y ejercitarse- le respondí.

- Lo dices como si fuera una virtud cuando ambos sabemos que es sólo vanidad- agregó

- Pues tú eres la persona mas engreída y desagradable que haya conocido, deberías estar agradecido de tener una prometida como yo. Soy más de lo que mereces- le reproché furiosa y voltee la cara ya que él ni siquiera me miraba al hablarme.

Pasamos los siguientes 15 minutos en silencio, yo todavía estaba marcando 1000 grados, este chico era insoportable, sería peor de lo que imaginé.

**_Edward Cullen_**

Yo no soy una cosa de la cual disponer a su antojo.

Quiero y respeto a mi padre pero esto era pasarse de la raya. Hace años he oído a mi madre y a él discutir. Ellos se aman pero a mamá no le parece justo lo que mi padre planeaba para el futuro de mi hermana y el mío.

Es cierto que no conozco el amor, jamás he salido con ninguna chica y no porque supiera que estaba comprometido sino porque espero a que llegue la correcta.

Hubo un momento en el que pensé que quizás la mujer de mis sueños podría ser la que mi padre eligió. Por algunos meses le permití el beneficio de la duda. Así que pasé días enteros averiguando sobre ella. Rosalie Hale. Preguntando en muchos blogs y grupos de California logré contactar con más de un estudiante de su escuela. Reina de belleza de su ciudad, sin méritos en los estudios pero con un gran ego. La chica más hermosa y vanidosa de California. Y ahora lo había comprobado, llevábamos más de 15 minutos sin hablarnos esperando a nuestros padres.

Esta era la peor idea que se les hubiera ocurrido. Y yo definitivamente no iba a formar parte de este circo ni siquiera quería seguir una carrera de leyes como mi padre sugirió. Soy una persona no un monigote. No cedería ni ante esta niña presumida ni ante mi padre por muy conveniente que le parezca este matrimonio.

Yo me casaría con quien amara, no con quien me impongan.

Escuché pasos en la puerta.

-Por fin llegó papito, le contaré lo imbécil que eres- me gritó la rubia.

-Claro, soy un imbécil por no querer casarme con una hueca vanidosa.

-Como si tu fueras un genio, sólo eres un amargado y ciego.

-No soy ciego, puedo ver lo engreída que eres, me sorprende que quepan en esta oficina tu ego y tú- me levanté y salí de esa oficina, dejando a mi padre y al señor Hale mirándonos atónitos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Les subiré tres capítulos hoy, espero les guste, favor comentenme sus ideas.

Besitos, besitos


	3. PAREJA DISPAREJA

**PAREJA DISPAREJA (¿A quién se le ocurriría?)**

_**Emmet Swan**_

Estaba nervioso, mi padre amenazó con quitarme mi precioso Jeep modelo Wrangler si no accedía a venir con él.

Siempre le he oído hablar de que cuando fuéramos mayores nos casaríamos con los hijos de sus amigos, aunque no le hice mucho caso porque pensé que eran cosa de viejos. ¿Quien en su sano juicio, hoy en día, hacia compromisos por conveniencia?. Si querían casar a alguien que traten de hacerlo con mi hermana. Tal vez con lo tímida que es acepte.

Pero a lo mejor los viejos habían encontrado para mi una chica guapa y despampanante y entonces no tendría que perder mi Jeep. Ver para creer.

Así que aquí me tenían en un cómodo sofá de la empresa esperando a la "elegida". Al menos podrían haberme dado una foto para hacerme ilusiones. Oí pasos en el corredor y la puerta se abrió, mi padre y su amigo Carlisle entraron. Traté de mirar si venían con alguien más pero no la vi.

- Emmet déjame presentarte a Alice tu futura esposa- dijo papá, yo no veía nada.

- Alice sal de allí, él es Emmet tu prometido- dijo Carlisle.

Entonces detrás de él se asomó una cabecita. ¿Qué clase de niña me habrían elegido?

Una diminuta figura salió detrás de Carlisle y entendí porque no la había visto antes, se estaba escondiendo y al parecer era tan pequeña que ni se notaba.

La miré con una amplia sonrisa, ella era una buena broma a quien en su sano juicio se le ocurriría juntarnos. Éramos como German Monster y Lily. Yo medía casi dos metros y ella no llegaba al metro y medio, era frustrante. No había modo de presumir a mi novia talla junior.

- Regresamos en unos minutos, conózcanse- dijo mi padre y él y Carlisle abandonaron la habitación. Apenas cruzaron la puerta pude oír su dulce voz.

- De qué te ríes grandulón- chilló.

- Vaya gnomita sabías hablar- le dije sin dejar de reírme.

- Y pienso mucho mejor que tú ya que la sangre llega más rápido a mi cerebro porque no tiene que recorrer semejante distancia- me dijo mirándome como si fuera un gigante.

- Mira pitufina, no es mi culpa que a esos dos viejos se les haya ocurrido esta idea tonta- le hice ver.

- Tampoco es culpa mía que quieran casarme con un mastodonte- dijo haciendo un ruido con sus zapatos.

- Oye pigmea yo tampoco estoy conforme con los que me ha tocado y pienso apelar sabes- le dije en tono de burla.

**_Alice Cullen_**

No, no y mil veces no. Carlisle me sobornó con una nueva tarjeta de crédito para venir aquí. Sabía que no sería una buena idea. Lo sabía. Yo soy una delicada criatura, esperaba un chico de ojos tiernos y mirada dulce tal como lo había soñado. Un perfecto caballero que se enamore de mi a primera vista y haga latir más rápido mi corazón.

¿Y que consigo?, prometida para casarme con un ropero de dos cuerpos. ¿Donde está el poeta que soñé? Esto no está bien, jamás me casaré con este XXXL, ni siquiera sabía si se confeccionaba ropa de marca para ese cuerpo.

Apenas conversamos y saque mi celular para hacer una cita con la masajista, esta entrevista me había provocado un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Un par de horas comprando zapatos también ayudaría.

-Oye inspectora de suelos, creo que deberíamos unir fuerzas en lugar de pelearnos, ni creas que andaría contento contigo colgada a mi brazo- me dijo ese búfalo grosero.

-¿Perdón? Mi nombre es Alice y ni loca andaría de tu brazo gorilón, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

-Mira Liliputiense, yo sólo vine aquí porque tenía curiosidad, confié en el buen gusto de mi padre y ya vez, creo que el viejo se volvió loco. A mi me gustaban los elfos no los hobbits. ¿Así que porqué no piensas algo que nos pueda sacar de esto?- Se desparramó en el sofá como un oso perezoso.

Condenado gigantón, fresco y confianzudo. Aunque debo reconocer que en algo tenía razón yo era la unica que podía pensar en algo para evitar esta catástrofe, siempre supe que las esencias venían en envase pequeño por eso nunca me molestó mi tamaño, yo era chiquita pero potente y si fuera veneno sería letal.

Había que hacer algo y pronto, no nos tomarían en cuentas si hacíamos berrinche como dos nenes, tendríamos que dar un buen espectáculo. Me acerqué a escritorio y tomé un pisapapeles.

-Oye microbia, ¿me estás oyendo?- dijo el pumba ese. Vamos a taparle la boca al rascacielo.

Grité con todas mis fuerzas dejando salir la rabia y la frustración y lancé el pisapapeles hacia la mesa de centro al lado del dinosaurio Swan y se hizo añicos. Tome el dispensador de cinta adhesiva y lo lancé hacia una de las vitrinas donde se rompieron algunos adornos.

El animal ese dio un salto y se cayó del sofá, se escondió asustado, grandote y cobarde.

-Oye pulga loca ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó. Seguí tomando cosas y se las lanzaba mientras seguía gritando, no tardé en oír pasos y voces al otro lado de la puerta, corrí a sentarme en uno de los sofás y me hice un ovillo.

-Oye Tachuela qué te pasa, casi me das con ese florero, estás loca de remate…- la puerta se abrió y escuché respiraciones aceleradas.

-¿Alice, amor estás bien?- dijo mi padre alarmado.

-¿qué le hiciste Emmet?- escuché al otro hombre.

-¿Yo? Esta pulgarcita está mas loca que una cabra, parece un demonio de Tazmania, está chiflada-Al escuchar su voz chillé más.

-No le pongas sobrenombres, lo siento hija- dijo papá, ojalá con eso se haya arrepentido, él sabía que no me gustaban los apodos que me ponían y que durante todo el colegio ataqué a cuanto niño me pusiera un sobrenombre. No era que los odiara, algunos eran incluso muy lindos pero quería que me respetaran.

Mi padre me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó de allí, miré por encima de su hombro para ver que el señor Swan le daba de coscorrones a su hijo, yo sonreí y le saqué la lengua al limpia techos. Ojalá y nunca se vuelva a cruzar en mi camino ese infeliz. Mi padre me llevó a su oficina y me sentó al lado de mi hermano, instintivamente me abracé a Edward.

-¿Qué te pasó hermanita?- preguntó él.

-Me dijo gnomo, pitufina, pigmea, inspectora de suelos, liliputiense, hobbit, pulga, microbia, tachuela…- y rompí a llorar en brazos de mi hermano. Él sabría hacer sentir peor a papá.

-Espero que estés feliz- dijo Edward acurrucándome, había empezado la interminable discusión sobre los compromisos. Por años mi hermano se opuso a esto, aún sin conocer a nuestras contrapartes. Él y papá se enfrascaban en complicados razonamientos, mi hermano era bueno defendiendo su posición pero papá siempre salía con que cambiaríamos de opinión en cuanto conocieramos a nuestros novios. Ahora si Edward tendría razones de peso para contraatacar.

-Esto se salió de control. Ustedes estaban predispuestos contra sus parejas. Te oí Edward. Le dijiste, presumida y vanidosa a Rosalie y tu hermana fue la que armó el alboroto en la oficina de Charlie. Váyanse al hotel y no pongan a su madre en contra mía. Ya hablaremos después.  
Salimos de allí lo más rápido que pudimos, tanto viaje para nada.

-Edward, quiero un helado antes, por favor- le dije, mi hermano no me negaría nada.

-Bueno, vamos por allí seguro Carlisle demorará con sus socios, tratando de arreglar esto.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Les gustó? Lo prometido, tres capítulos por hoy. Corregiré los otros y los subiré en un par de días.

Besitos, besitos.


	4. PAREJA APÁTICA

**PAREJA APÁTICA (sin comentarios)**

**_Jasper Hale_**

Mi padre me explicó la importancia de esta unión. Significaría la continuación de sus sueños y proyectos. Yo no quiero decepcionarlo, procuraría amar a la mujer que hayan escogido para mi. Me gustaría una vida militar o una carrera donde pueda pasar tiempo sólo, no me atraen los negocios pero no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar sólo en mí. Mi familia me necesitaba y haría que estuvieran orgullosos.

Mi padre entró la oficina donde estaba esperando. Venía con el Sr. Swan y una linda joven de cabellos castaños que miraba hacia el piso. Me levanté inmediatamente para cercarme a saludarla como es debido pero ella dio un paso atrás. Traté de sonreírle pero sólo conseguí una mirada fría.

-Jasper ella es Isabella Swan la mujer con la que te casarás- dijo mi padre.

-Bella, él es Jasper Hale, tu prometido- dijo el Sr. Swan. –Es un poco tímida- dijo su padre mirándome.

- Les dejaremos solos unos minutos para que puedan conversar- dijeron y se marcharon.

- Isabella, ¿quieres tomar asiento?- le ofrecí amablemente.

- No gracias y por favor llámame Bella- dijo.

- Isabella suena más romántico- le sugerí.

- No me interesa si sea romántico o no. Me gusta Bella- dijo mirándome. Sus ojos eran muy bonitos pero algo tristes y decepcionados. Ojala no sea por mi causa.

-Como gustes. Por favor siéntate o me obligarás a permanecer de pie- le dije tratando de romper el hielo. Ella no dijo nada.

-También es difícil para mi. Nunca he tenido novia y la verdad no quisiera tenerla. No aún. Creo que debo hacer algo meritorio antes. Pero papá insiste- le hablé.

Nada, no decía nada. Sus ojos estaban otra vez en el piso como si encontrara allí algo interesante. Entonces hice lo que ella y permanecimos así por un tiempo. No iba a ser yo el que interrumpiera su silencio. A lo mejor aprendía más de ella sin hablar.

**_Bella Swan_**

No estaba realmente enfadada con este joven y no quería ser descortés pero sentía como si me estuvieran vendiendo y eso no me gustaba. Él era agradable y guapo, su voz muy dulce y hasta se veía tímido.

- ¿De verdad crees que nos obliguen a hacer esto?- le pregunté a Jasper, después de ignorarlo por unos minutos.

- ¿Acaso te están forzando Bella?- preguntó amablemente.

- Es lo que siento, se supone que uno debe casarse por amor, no por obligación.

-Hay que distinguir la delgada línea que divide la obligación del deber. Yo no lo tomo como obligación, trato de ver esto como un deber. Con mi familia, con mis padres. Debo hacer que se sientan orgullosos de mi. Debo ayudarles en lo que pueda. Debo obedecer- concluyó. Ese razonamiento era interesante, no lo había pensado así nunca. La puerta se abrió y mi padre entro junto con sus socio. Nos miraron y se miraron entre ellos.

-Hijo, acompaña a tu hermana en mi oficina, está algo alterada- le indicaron a Jasper.

-Adios Bella, gusto conocerte- dijo él antes de marcharse. No le respondí, no sabía que decirle.

- Bella, ¿puedes ir a ver a Emmet?- dijo papá, asentí y salí de allí, casi caigo en el umbral de la puerta por eso demoré, oí que ellos comenzaron a hablar.

- Pues parece que aquí faltó lo que en las otras oficinas sobró- dijo el señor Hale.

-La hija de Carlisle armó un alboroto y le arrojó cosas e Emmet. Ya quisiera yo que la mia tuviera algo de chispa- dijo papá. Él siempre se quejaba de mi apatía. Eso me entristeció más.

- Pues mi Rose está hecha una fiera, al parecer el hijo de Carlisle fue muy duro con ella. No sé si el problema es con los hijos de Carlisle. Tu mismo has visto que nuestros hijos parecen llevarse bien-

-Parece que están resignados, eso es peor. Al menos Emmet me dice lo que piensa, pero Bella se calla todo- salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, no quería seguir oyéndolos. Tampoco ellos estaban contentos con los resultados de las entrevistas. Tal vez sí debía rebelarme como Emmet. Expresar mi punto de vista. Caminé hasta encontrar una oficina a medio destuir donde se encontraba mi hermano.

-¿Emmet? ¿Qué pasó aquí?- le dije mirando todo y levantando algunas cosas.

- Un monstrito, eso es lo que pasó. Esa niña es el diablo en persona, prefiero ser monje a casarme con esa poseída.

-Vamos a casa, mamá debe tener la comida lista- lo animé.

-Primero vamos a dar unas vueltas, tengo que comprar una rodillera, cuando caí del sofá creo que me luxé la rodilla.

Salimos y tomamos el elevador de servicio, Emmet no quería encontrarse con su novia otra vez. Fuimos al centro comercial por la rodillera de Emmet pero no se me antojaba entrar a una tienda deportiva así que nos separamos, a mi se me antojó un helado y fui directo a mi heladería favorita.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gracias por sus reviews, les adelanto el cuarto capítulo que ya lo tenía subido desde ayer. Sé que es medio descabellado todo, ya ni me acuerdo que pensaba cuando escribí esto, debió ser algun sueño loco pero no quería dejar que se perdiera, supongo que le sacará alguna sonrisa a alguien.

Nos leemos.

Besitos, besitos.


	5. IMPACTANTE ENCUENTRO

**IMPACTANTE ENCUENTRO **

_**Rosalie Hale**_

Estaba que echaba chispas, mi padre nos envió a mi hermano y a mí al centro comercial para que Jasper "ratoncillo de biblioteca" comprara el último libro de Stephanie Meyer. A mi los vampiros no me parecían románticos, pero al frikie de mi hermano le encantaban las historias extrañas. Lo dejé feliz en una librería y yo fui a ver unas camisetas abrigadoras, este clima era un poco más frío al que estaba acostumbrada pero no por ello dejaría de hacer mis ejercicios matinales.

Al entrar me miró un muchacho rubio muy guapo, con porte elegante. Estaba molesta y no tenía ganas de coquetear, así que ni lo miré. Estaba buscando alguno sensual y abrigador a la vez, difícil pero posible.

-Hola encanto, por que tan solita- escuché una voz desagradable y nasal. Lo miré de arriba abajo con desprecio, sería guapo pero su voz parecía la de un comediante.

-Desaparece- y me giré a seguir en lo mío.

-Acaso sabes con quien estás hablando niña- me tomó de un brazo y me giró. No estaba resfriado, parecía ebrio.

-Me sueltas o grito, pedazo de escoria, no me interesas, así seas hijo del presidente de patearé el trasero si no quitas tus garras de mi- casi grité. El estúpido, me tomó con más fuerza, la otra mano la puso en mi cuello y me empujó, mi espalda dio contra la pared.

-¿Qué rayos? Suéltala imbécil no sabes que a una dama no se la trata de esa forma- escuché decir a alguien, casi no podía ver, la vista se me nublaba, no podía respirar. De pronto la presión en mi cuello cesó y caí desplomada pero no di contra el piso, unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron. Me acomodaron con cuidado en el suelo.

-¿Qué te metes desgraciado?- escuché voz gangosa de mi atacante. No oí respuesta del joven que me defendió sólo un golpe seco y algo cayó al piso.

_**Emmet Swan**_

Entré a varias tiendas deportivas y no encontré una rodillera apropiada, todas eran de nylon y yo soy alérgico a lo sintético. Me acerqué a uno de los escaparates y vi hacia dentro de un gran almacén deportivo. Al principio creí que era un maniquí lo que miraba, pero cuando se movió me di cuenta que era una despampante rubia, todo lo tenía en su lugar, era sencillamente la perfección hecha mujer. Busqué la puerta cómo loco, no podía dejar que se vaya, haría lo que sea para conseguir su número. Cuando dí con el bendito aparador dónde la había visto, ya no estaba. "Qué lastima" pensé triste. Ya me iba a ir cuando escuché a alguien amenazando a otra persona y me llené de ira al ver que un tipejo tenía a esa diosa contra la pared. Le increpé su actitud y el tarado la soltó, la tomé antes de que cayera al piso, no quería que se lastimara uno sólo de sus cabellos. Era tan frágil, tan delicada, como una muñeca. Me levanté dispuesto a estrellar mi puño contra la cara de ese idiota. Le di un buen puñetazo y salió corriendo como un niño asustado. Me giré a verla, me agaché para ayudarla a levantarse, con mucho cuidado la puse de pie.

-¿Está bien señorita?- le dije al oído.

-Si gracias…-

-Soy Emmet, a sus pies- si eso sonó empalagoso y hasta arrastrado pero así me tenía. Ella sonrió.

-Soy Rose, bueno me llamo Rosalie, pero puedes decirme Rose- se me hizo, ya me dejaba llamarla con familiaridad.

-¿Has venido sola? ¿Puedo acompañarte? No me gustaría que ese tipo te volviera a atacar- le ofrecí, por mí la acompañaría a donde quisiera.

-La verdad estoy con mi hermano pero no se a donde fue. Creo que es hora de comer- me dijo mirando su reloj.

-¿Me dejas invitarte? Yo también tengo hambre- le ofrecí.

-Es que no podría, además mi padre se preocupará. O tal vez estará en sus negocios- dijo un tanto resentida.

-¿Qué dices si vienes almorzar a mi casa?- Ofrecí, seguro papá se enojaría pero que mas daba, le demostraría que tipo de mujer es la que me gusta, aunque haría algo mejor, le mostraría qué mujer es la que me gustaba.

-¿Vives…?- preguntó desconfiada.

-Vivo muy cerca de aquí, con mis padres y mi hermana.

-¿No molestaré?- preguntó, y sonreí, a que tonto le molestaría alguien tan hermosa. Sólo verla me hacía perder la razón.

-Claro que no. Si quieres puedes traer a tu hermano- sugerí, "ojala que sea un hermanito", rogaba por dentro.

-Le llamaré- dijo y sacó su celular, eso me hizo recordar a la mi hermanita gansa. Le decía así porque nuestro apellido significa cisne pero ella se caía tanto que más parecía un ganso. También le llamé, me contestó a la cuarta timbrada.

-Bella vamos a la casa, invité a una amiga a comer. Porfis espérame a la salida del centro comercial, por la puerta lateral- le urgí.

-Lo siento Emmet, ahora no puedo, ¿podrás decirle a René que voy luego?- casi me infarto. Ella era más solitaria que un oso hibernando, no tenía amigas. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Bueno no había tiempo para pensar en eso, en cuanto Rose colgó la acompañé a mi auto y me comporté como todo un caballero. En realidad me portaría como ella quisiera.

Conduje a casa y me estacioné, papá no había llegado, ojala que no viniera a comer y pudiera conversar con Rose y mi mamá. René era de ideas muy abiertas y nunca vio con malos ojos que andara con chicas, aunque nunca llevé ninguna a casa, no en horario familiar o con mis padres presentes.

Le abrí la puerta para bajar y la tomé de la mano, no pareció molestarle. Entramos y no vi a nadie. Ni siquiera mamá estaba. Llegamos a la cocina y vi una nota pegada al refrigerador.

"Espero que estés feliz Charlie, no cuentes conmigo para tu planes, me fui a casa de Elizabeth, no quiero comer mirándote la cara"

-¿Tus padres están peleados?-preguntó Rose afrodita.

-Si, papá está empeñado en… en algo que a ella le molesta- dije evitando entrar en detalles, no le iba a contar que me habían comprometido, tal vez eso la espantaría.

-Mis padres también están disgustados. Mamá se quedó en Los Ángeles- dijo ella.

-¿Vives allá?- pregunté, estaba seguro de que nunca antes la había visto o jamás la habría olvidado.

-Si vivo allá pero tal vez me mude, la empresa de mi padre se establecerá aquí- dijo tristemente.

La invité a sentarse, busqué algo de comer, había algo de postre así que nos serví para ambos. Era una copa gigante de gelatina de ésas que mi madre hacía cuando éramos niños, de muchos colores. Conversamos de muchas cosas, a ella le encantaba ejercitarse cómo a mí, con razón tenía esas curvas, su rutina era diferente a la mía claro, yo quería músculos y ella esa figura de diosa. Estábamos riendo cuando de pronto se le cayó un trozo de postre sobre el vestido, inmediato me levanté y tomé un papel toalla, se quedó muy quieta cuando le señalé la mancha, quería quitarle la gelatina para que no manchara su ropa, mamá decía que una mancha arruinaba un buen vestido. Logré mi cometido pero luego me di cuenta donde me encontraba, a un par de centímetros de sus pechos y ella me miraba fijamente, mis manos temblaron, sabía que hacer pero nunca me había sentido tan intimidado, me aterraba el rechazo, su rechazo.

Quería besarla, ella pareció entender porque miró mi boca y esa fue la señal que esperaba. Me apoderé de sus labios, tan carnosos, tan suaves, ella abrazó mi espalda y no sé de que forma caminamos abrazados y tambaleantes al salón. Sí que besaba está belleza, no me dejaba respirar pero no iba a detenerme por esa minucia. De pronto se dejó caer y me llevó consigo, se sentía tan bien estar sobre el sofá con ella. No oí nada más que nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas, de pronto oí algo romperse como vidrio.

-¡Emmet Swan! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- gritó mi padre furioso.

***********************************************************************************

Holitas, les dejo el siguiente minific.

Besitos


	6. ROMÁNTICO ENCUENTRO

**ROMANTICO ENCUENTRO **

_**Alice Cullen**_

Estaba sentada en la heladería comiéndome un sabroso helado de chispas de chocolate cuando vi pasar a un joven muy guapo. Casi me da tortícolis porque lo seguí mirando hasta que lo vi entrar en una librería muy cerca. Escuchaba parlotear a mi hermano sobre mudarse de casa y esas cosas que dice cada vez que alguien menciona el condenado compromiso.

-¿Alice me estás oyendo?- dijo Edward malhumorado como siempre, que habría comido mamá cuando estaba embarazada de él, seguro se la pasó los 9 meses chupando limones por eso mi hermanito era tan agrio.

-Claro que te oigo, además ya me sé tu rollo, cambia de disco Edward- me quejé.

- Estoy planificando lo que diré y mis razones yo no voy a armar un berrinche para hacer cambiar de opinión a papá.

-No fue un berrinche, fue una bien estudiada técnica de evasión. Me salió mejor que a ti, no necesité más de 5 minutos. Por cierto, necesito ir un momento a la librería- le dije con mi sonrisa de niña buena.

-¿Lees algo a parte de las revistas y catálogos?-

-Claro que sí, y quiero comprar un libro que acaba de salir, estoy viendo los anuncios. No tardo ¿Sí?-

-Te acompaño-

-Todavía no acabas tu helado, no tardaré, sólo iré a ver si la autora firmará sus libros, otro día lo compro- no quería conmigo a mi hermano espantanovios. Siempre que estuve a punto de salir con alguien Edward me lo espantaba y no porque le tuvieran miedo sino porque es tan serio que hasta sus amigos piensan que es aburrido.

Salí antes de que reaccionara mi hermanito perfecto y me asomé a la librería. Aquel chico estaba revisando el nuevo libro que había salido. Era el segundo tomo de una saga de vampiros, me gustaba pero aún no era fanática. Me acerqué lentamente y simulé revisar la portada. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera me miró. Tal vez era tímido, pero se veía tan tierno e intelectual y a la vez fuerte.

De pronto muchas chicas entraron en estampida, la autora del libro había llegado y con ella muchas fanáticas enloquecidas nos invadieron, di un paso hacia atrás pero uno de mis tacos se me atascó en un desnivel del piso. Traté de salirme porque veía el tropel que se acercaba, muchas chicas eran altas, y seguro ni me verían cuando me empujaran, levanté mi pie con tanta fuerza que el taco atascado se rompió entonces sentí un golpe en el pecho y caí de espaldas, me abracé a mi bolsito de dolce y gabanna y me dejé caer, sólo rogaba que no me pisaran. Pero el golpe esperado no llegó, en lugar de eso aterricé en uso fuertes brazos, abrí los ojos y me encontré con una mirada tan linda, unos ojos tan azules como un cielo sin nubes.

-Gracias, soy una damisela en peligro- le sonreí. De inmediato vi que una gran sonrisa se extendía en su rostro, me levantó como si fuera una pluma.

-Permítame ponerla a salvo señorita- dijo llevándome consigo hacia fuera de la librería, llegamos a una bancas y me depositó en el asiento, yo no podía quitar mis ojos de él. Era cómo un sueño, tan sereno, tan apacible. Puso una rodilla en el piso y me asusté, seguro que no era para pedirme matrimonio pero el sólo pensar en eso me puso la piel de gallina. Sonrió ante mi sorpresa.

-Déjeme revisar su tobillo, quiero comprobar que no se lo haya torcido- dijo amablemente. Asentí sin decir nada, este chico me nublaba el pensamiento con lo que me gustaba hablar. Delicadamente quitó mi zapato y movió mi pie en varias direcciones, no me dolía ni un poquito.

-Está bien, no tiene ninguna torcedura, sólo perdió el taco del zapato y no creo que lo pueda rescatar dijo mirando a la abarrotada librería.

-Me siento bien y no te preocupes por mi taco. Soy Alice ¿tú eres?- pregunté, por fin podía hablar, necesitaba saber todo de él.

-Soy Jasper. Encantado- dijo sentándose a mi lado.

_**Jasper Hale**_

La entrevista con Bella me había dejado pensativo, acompañe a mi hermana al Centro comercial para que no anduviera sola por allí, sólo le pedí que pasáramos un momento a una librería, pero ella no es muy asidua a los libros. Me avergonzaba un poco entrar a comprar este libro sólo, normalmente lo leen chicas pero a mí la historia me parecía fascinante, no sólo la trama romántica sino porque eran valores en desuso los que estaban implícitos en el libro. El honor, el valor, el deber. Me parecía una buena influencia, muchas chicas ahora buscaban al hombre ideal en lugar de conformarse con cualquier tipo que les falte al respeto. Ése ya era un logro valioso. Escuché rumores de que la escritora estaría hoy firmando los ejemplares y quise quedarme un poco más aquí para observar. Rose era muy independiente rara vez me necesitaba así que en cualquier momento me llamaría para decirme que se había marchado a otro lugar, ya estaba acostumbrado.

De pronto escuché gritos cerca y muchas chicas entraron en la librería, quise salir pero la puerta principal había sido bloqueada por la multitud, en eso estaba cuando miré a mi lado una frágil y pequeña muchacha de hermosos rostro quería salir pero parecía estar en problemas, hacía movimientos extraños y la miré con más detenimiento, uno de sus zapatos estaba enganchado al piso, sonreí al verla hacer ese movimiento tan gracioso. Pero la empujaron y vi que caería, con rapidez llegué a su lado, sentí un fuerte sentimiento de protección por ella. No quería que se lastimara o que sufriera algún daño. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sentí ganas de besarla. Era algo extraño y muy fuerte, yo siempre había sido muy centrado e introvertido, prefería el mundo de las ideas a lo sensitivo. Pero tenerla en mis brazos me hizo estremecer, le sonreí cuando abrió sus pequeños e inquietos ojos verdes.

-Gracias, soy una damisela en peligro- me dijo batiendo sus pestañas, me pareció tan linda, tan graciosa, la levanté en mis brazos para sacarla de allí, si realmente era una damisela en peligro yo quería ser el príncipe que la rescatara

-Permítame ponerla a salvo señorita- le dije saliendo por la puerta trasera de la librería hacia una banca, tenía miedo de que se hubiese torcido el pie, me arrodillé para revisarla y ella pareció asustarse.

-Déjeme revisar su tobillo, quiero comprobar que no se lo haya torcido- le dije para calmarla, le quité el fino zapato y tomé su pequeño pie, imaginaba que hace mil años bien podría ser el pequeño pie de cenicienta ya que según todos los libros era diminuto.

-Está bien, no tiene ninguna torcedura, sólo perdió el taco del zapato y no creo que lo pueda rescatar- dije buscando con la vista la parte que le faltaba a su zapatito de cristal, toda ella era una muñeca, una muy delicada y fina.

-Me siento bien y no te preocupes por mi taco. Soy Alice ¿tú eres?- me dijo queriendo saber mi nombre, me fascinó que se interesara por mi también. Su nombre era Alice, muy hermoso como ella, significaba sinceridad y vitalidad. Me gustaba.

-Soy Jasper. Encantado- dije tomando asiento a su lado después de volver a colocarle el zapatito.

-¿Eres de New York?- preguntó interesada.

-No, soy de California, he venido por un tiempo debido a los negocios de mi padre- le confesé. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que me estaba ilusionando con alguien que no era mi prometida, eso me entristeció. Bella era muy linda pero Alice tenía una vitalidad y un brillo que me deslumbraba.

-Yo soy de Chicago, también estoy aquí por unos días. Qué lástima- dijo entristeciendo. Así que estábamos condenados a separarnos. Mi teléfono vibró y contesté en el acto.

-¿Jasper, quieres almorzar ya?- preguntó mi hermana.

-No Rose, puedes ir tú sola. Creo que demoraré un poco- le mentí porque no quería separarme aún de mi pequeña Alice. Ella entendió y cortó. Al girarme vi que mi pequeña musa tenía una expresión triste.

-¿Rose es tu novia?- preguntó, yo le sonreí.

-No, es mi hermana, mi gemela- le dije y eso la puso feliz.

-Bueno príncipe encantador ¿A que te dedicas a parte de rescatar damiselas en peligro?- preguntó sonriendo.

-No hago mucho exactamente, terminé la preparatoria hace un par de meses y me gustaría estudiar historia. Pero tengo una vacante para Negocios Internacionales en la Universidad de Los Ángeles- dije con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres estudiar?-preguntó.

-No realmente pero mis padres tienen una empresa y debo ayudarles.

-Pues a mi también quieren obligarme a estudiar algo que no quiero. Pero pienso rebelarme, lo que yo sueño es convertirme en una famosa diseñadora de modas, que cada artista famosa lleve uno de mis vestidos.

-Eso suena interesante, ojala lo consigas- le dije para darle más ánimos aunque se notaba que a pesar de su aspecto frágil tenía una gran personalidad

-Lo haré, no habrá nada en el mundo que detenga a Alice Cu…. Ups…-no alcancé a oír su apellido ya que de pronto se levantó y se escondió detrás de mí. Un joven alto y con cara de pocos amigos apareció. Se veía que buscaba algo, estuvo unos segundos y se marchó. Seguramente era su novio y por eso se escondía.

-Me podrías ayudar a salir de aquí, no podré llegar muy lejos con este zapato roto- me pidió. Me levanté en el acto y le ofrecí mi brazo para que se apoyara y pudiera caminar sin dificultad. Me condujo al estacionamiento hacia un bonito auto amarillo.

-Es lo más parecido que he conseguido al mío- dijo mirándolo.

-¿Tienes que irte ya?- pregunté, sentía que una parte de mí moriría cuando dejara de verla.

-Sip, quiero huir de mi hermano ¿no quieres venir conmigo?- dijo sonriéndome, eso fue lo único que necesité para seguirla. En minutos estábamos en una zapatería, ella no demoró ni cinco minutos y regresó con un par de zapatos nuevos, luego fuimos a un restaurante muy bonito.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó.

-Si. Conoces bien la ciudad para no vivir aquí- le comenté asombrado.

-Ya tengo casi una semana aquí, en un mes conocería hasta las tiendas de remates- sonrió, yo también tenía casi una semana en esta ciudad y no había conocido ni la calle en dónde me hospedaba. Entramos y almorzamos, la comida era deliciosa pero más la compañía, en cada palabra Alice derrochaba energía y gracia. Cada minuto a su lado me iba gustando más. Me trajo a mi hotel, una hora después, tenía que pedirle su número o quedar para verla otra vez. Bajó para despedirse de mí, estábamos en el lobby.

-Adiós Jasper fue un placer conocerte- me dijo acercándose, hizo un puchero tan delicioso que no me pude contener, puse ambas manos en sus mejillas y me agaché a rozar sus dulces labios. Era lo más osado que jamás había hecho, yo solía ser el mas centrado y calmado de la familia y ahora estaba fuera de control, mi corazón latía desbocado, me sentía lleno de vida y de fuerza.

-¿Jasper?- la última persona que hubiese deseado que me viera estaba llamándome. Mi padre, el hombre que tanto admiraba, mi ejemplo a seguir.

*********************************************************************************

Ya sólo falta el encuentro esperado…jeje… bueno las dejo porque tengo un millon de cosas por hacer… y estoy con gripe… me vacunaron contra la influenza y estoy con catarro… esas vacunas no sirven de nada…

Besitos


	7. ESPERADO ENCUENTRO

**ESPERADO ENCUENTRO **

_**Isabella Swan**_

Me apenaba haber sido áspera con Jasper se veía que era un buen muchacho pero no sentí nada especial, tal vez podríamos ser amigos.

Me cansé de seguir a Emmet, no me gustaban las tiendas deportivas con gente haciendo alarde de sus músculos. René me había dicho en la mañana que no nos esperaría a almorzar porque estaba muy molesta con Charlie así que quería una copa de helado grande y de muchos sabores ya que no habría almuerzo. Pero la heladería estaba llena, muchas chicas había venido, seguro por el anuncio de que la mas genial escritora visitaría el centro comercial. Yo ya no estaría esta vez en la larga y agotadora fila para que me firme mi libro, la vida no es como en los libros, ahora me daba cuenta. Y el hombre perfecto no existía, al menos a mi no me dejarían buscarlo.

Hice fila y compré mi helado, tendría que salir y comérmelo afuera pues no había sitio. De pronto divisé una mesa casi vacía. Había sólo un joven de espaldas, me encaminé hacia su mesa porque no quería comer fuera de la heladería, podría caerme y el helado se veía delicioso. Cuando estaba por llegar vi que una chica se me adelantó, me resigné a pasar de frente y salir por la otra puerta cuando escuché sin querer una conversación.

-Hola guapo, ¿está libre este lugar?- dijo una la joven que estaba a punto de sentarse.

-No me llamo guapo y ese lugar no está libre- le contestó él secamente, su voz era agradable pero sus palabras algo bruscas. Me pareció desagradable y maleducado. La chica se fue ofendida, él no tenía derecho a tratar así a nadie, podría habérselo dicho de forma cortés. Tomé aire y decidí hacer algo. Caminé decidida me sentaría junto a él sin pedir permiso ¿acaso se creía dueño de la heladería?

A un par de pasos de él trastabillé, se me pegó una goma de mascar en el zapato y por tratar de quitármela mientras caminaba se me enredaron los pies. Para mi mala suerte la copa de helado que tenía bien sujeta se volcó cayendo las cuatro bolas, el caramelo, las chispas de chocolate y las grageas en la cabeza y el cuello de aquel chico. Todos voltearon a verme porque luego de ensuciarlo la copa vacía de helado se me cayó de las manos. En momentos así me gustaría ser invisible o poder correr a velocidad sobrehumana y alejarme lo más lejos posible. Él se levantó y se giró, su mirada recayó en mí, que estaba enrojecida desde la raíz de los cabellos hasta los pies. Nunca había sentido tal vergüenza, quería llorar, "porque soy tan torpe" me repetía mentalmente, Emmet me lo decía siempre, me llamaba gansa, patito feo, decía que lo mío era enfermedad hasta que se compro esa cámara y empezó a grabarme para enviarlo a los programas de videos donde hay caídas y eventos vergonzosos. Una vez mi video en una fiesta de cumpleaños donde botaba el pastel ganó un premio, no fue tan malo, a Emmet le pagaron 1000 dólares y yo no me quejé ya que él había hecho que mi rostro sea irreconocible. De todas formas no le hablé en varias semanas.

Y ahora estaba totalmente humillada frente a un chico que era casi perfecto, que tenía el rostro muy hermoso pero serio, en cualquier momento empezaría a gritarme y no sabía como defenderme.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado?- preguntó más interesado en mi que en sí mismo.

-Lo siento- dije a punto de llorar.

-No te preocupes, siéntate, te vez mal- en eso un mesero se acercó a nosotros y le ofreció papel toalla. Él se limpió rápidamente, yo tenía la vista clavada en la mesa, seguramente ahora en lugar de estar sonrosada estaba amarilla. Porque reaccionaría así, mis emociones saltaban a mi piel delatándome. Por eso trataba de ser siempre tan apática, para no demostrar como me sentía ya que apenas algo me asustaba me ponía como un papel, si me avergonzaba parecía un tomate y si sentía culpa como ahora parecía con hepatitis.

De pronto pareció recordar algo y su rostro sereno cambió a preocupación.

-Regreso en un minuto- dijo, se levantó y salió.

Huyó, pensé triste, no me gritó por pena pero huyó de mi, ahora me sentía peor, en eso sentí vibrar mi móvil, lo saqué era mi hermano, no quería hablar con él menos irnos a casa, por mi expresión sabría que algo pasó y me atormentaría hasta hacerme confesar. Conteste por compromiso, le dije algo rápido para que se fuera, parecía tener prisa.

Para mi sorpresa el joven de rostro perfecto, cabellos despeinados y la camisa chorreada de helado regresó unos minutos después y volvió a sentarse.

-Creo que no me he presentado apropiadamente- dijo cambiando el tono de su voz. –Mi nombre es Edward y vengo de Chicago- me dijo mas amistosos. No contesté su voz ahora era suave, melodiosa y me abrumaba.

-Dije que mi nombre es Edward- volvió a decirme.

-Te oí, no soy sorda- le dije apenas.

-Pues no me has dicho tu nombre- volvió a interesarse. Seguí sin abrir la boca.

–Asumo que no quieres hablarme. Puedes hacerme señas si quieres. Adivinaré tu nombre- dijo algo animado.

-Pareces una Ángela, o tal vez Blanca- negué con la cabeza.

-Guiselle… tal vez Sophia, si te ves como una Sophia- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Nuevamente negué con la cabeza.

-Helena- volví a negarme.

-Luz, Marie…- sonreí, este juego me gustaba y había acertado en mi segundo nombre. Asentí.

-¿Marie? Es un nombre muy hermoso pero no te hace justicia- dijo muy seguro de sí.

-Es mi segundo nombre-

-Vamos dime tu primer nombre, yo ya me presenté.

-Soy Isabella Swan- le dije por fin casi sonriendo.

_**Edward Cullen**_

¿Swan?- pregunté más para mí mismo. Ese apellido me era conocido, papá lo había mencionado… alguien de su empresa pero no recordaba si de aquí o de Chicago. Pero bueno debe haber cientos de Swans en este país. No iba yo a andar pensando en negocios también sobre todo con la adorable chica a mi lado.

Apenas la miré algo me afectó como nunca antes. Sus ojos eran muy expresivos y aunque en un primer momento había querido gritarle cuando vi lo indefensa y vulnerable que se veía no pude. Salí un momento para buscar a Alice que supuestamente estaba a unos pasos en aquella librería pero no la vi. Cuando entraba a la heladería nuevamente saqué mi móvil para llamarle y había apagado su teléfono. Eso quería decir que estaba en una de sus crisis de compra todo y no quería que le hablara.

Regresé junto a ella y me costó conseguir su nombre. Ahora que parecía mas tranquila y su rostro estaba casi feliz quise reponerle lo que había perdido.

-Déjame comprarte otro helado- dije.

-No tienes porque, no hay problema- me dijo titubeando.

-De todas formas yo quiero otro y tal vez podríamos conversar un poco- le dije.

-Voy contigo- dijo

-Si te mueves de aquí perderemos la mesa- me miró y asintió. Cuando habían limpiado el piso me había fijado el color, era verde y marrón. Fui y pedí una bola de cada helado parecido en una gran copa para ella y uno simple para mí.

Cuando regresé le di el helado y le hice señas para que no se quejara, se veía adorable con esa expresión de duda.

Pero lo más extraño era mi actitud, siempre evitaba ser abordado por chicas huecas y superficiales por muy guapas que fueran, tal vez mi hermana tenía razón y parecía un joven de 30 años por lo serio. Aunque estar cerca de ella me hacía sonreír.

-¿Eres de New York?- pregunté.

-Si, vivo cerca de aquí, mi padre tiene… bueno trabaja cerca también- dijo dudando.

-Pues el mío me obligó a venir, por negocios- le confesé -Y a qué te dedicas Isabella- pregunté.

-Solo Bella, por favor- me corrigió. –Pues estoy de vacaciones iré a la universidad el mes que viene-me dijo triste.

-Deberías estar feliz, empezaras una nueva vida, lucharás por tu sueños- le dije tratando de animarla.

-Si claro- respondió – ¿Y tu que estudias?-preguntó, ese era mi infierno personal las largas charlas con Carlisle no lo había hecho desistir de sus esperanzas conmigo.

-Debo entrar a la universidad de Los Ángeles, mis padres quieren que estudie finanzas- dije sin ganas.

-¿En serio? También me enviarán a Los Ángeles, auque a estudiar Informática.- dijo como si le molestara.

-No te gusta la informática- pregunté.

-Creo que tanto como a ti te gustan las finanzas- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Se me nota que no quiero estudiar eso- pregunté.

-Si. Yo tampoco quiero estudiar informática, me gustaría periodismo, aunque mamá dice que no tengo pasta de reportera y Emmet dice que puedo causar un desastre.

-¿Emmet?- tal vez sería su novio.

-Es mi hermanote, se burla mucho de mí, ya sabes, soy descoordinada, bueno lo sabes por experiencia propia- se sonrojó un poco, eso me parecía adorable.

-Yo no creo que seas descoordinada, solo es falta de atención, seguro piensas en muchas cosas y no pones atención donde pisas- le dije para hacerla sentir bien, aunque me fijaría si tenía un problema en los pies, suelo ser muy fisonomista y me doy cuentas de esas cosas.

-¿Y qué te gustaría estudiar?- preguntó interesada, era la primera vez que alguien me preguntaba eso, ni Alice había tenido la cortesía de preguntarlo aunque había oído mis quejas sobre la universidad.

-Me gustaría ser pediatra- le confesé.

-¿Crees que se molesten mucho si cambiamos las carreras? Lo haría pero me falta valor para desafiar a mi padre- dijo mas alegre.

-Pues creo que sería lo mejor, así dejaría de pelear con el mío. ¿Qué dices si empezamos nuestra rebeldía hoy mismo?, seguro me esperan en el hotel pero no tengo intenciones de que me sermoneen, ¿podrías mostrarme la ciudad?- pedí.

-Claro, podríamos recorrer todos los lugares interesantes, aunque no nos alcanzará la tarde- dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.

-Entonces podemos continuar mañana ¿Vamos?- pregunté tomando una cucharada mas de helado y levantándome. Le ofrecí mi mano y la aceptó de inmediato.

Iríamos a la misma universidad, no sería malo después de todo y su idea me parecía genial, cambiar de carrera sin que mi padre supiera, para cuando se enterara, estaría graduándome de médico y no de esclavo financiero.

Corrimos por las calles de la ciudad, fuimos al Rockefeller Center y luego al Central Park donde entramos a todos los museos que pudimos, cuando me di cuenta ya había oscurecido. Seguía tomado de su mano.

-Creo que es tarde, debería regresar a casa- dijo

-¿dónde quedó la rebelde? ¿Acaso te asusta la noche?- la reté.

-Claro que no. Puedo hacer lo que sea- me dijo con firmeza, lo dudaba, tenía el semblante de ser una persona calmada aunque por dentro tenía un fuego que me sorprendía.

-¿Qué es lo más rebelde que hayas hecho?- pregunté. Pareció dudar.

-Pues hoy… no, eso no viene al caso… creo que borrar programas en la computadora de mi hermano- dijo temerosa.

-Eso no califica como rebeldía- le aseguré.

-¿Y tu? Das la impresión de ser una persona calculadora- dijo.

-Pues una vez aposté en una carrera de caballos- dije orgulloso de esa aventura.

-Eso tampoco califica como rebeldía. Te reto a que grites desde el ultimo piso de la torre Trump- me dijo riendo.

-Pero ese lugar debe estar muy resguardado- me quejé.

-Entonces no me vengas con falsas rebeldías- dijo buscando un taxi.

-Lo haré sólo si prometes que si lo logro no iras a casa esta noche- la reté. Me miró con asombro, pareció dudar.

-Si en caso pudieras llegar al piso más alto y gritar desde allí acepto no volver a casa esta noche- me dijo desafiante.

Sonreí ante su desafío. De algún modo lograría cumplir su reto, esto sí que sería lo más rebelde que haría y tal vez lo más demente. Repasé muchas opciones al llegar al lugar, mi mente vagó por las más extrañas formas de burlar a los vigilantes del vestíbulo. Según las placas en la puerta había una cadena de televisión, una radio, oficinas de reinas de belleza, hasta un árabe multimillonario vivía allí.

¿Qué personas son las que se dejan entrar con facilidad? ¿En quienes confiamos? Se me ocurrió una idea muy buena.

-¿Bien, porque no te sientas por aquí y esperas?- le pedí.

-Entraré a la tienda de enfrente, subiré algunos pisos, estaré esperando, llámame cuando llegues arriba- me dijo mostrándome su móvil, había apagado el mío toda la tarde pero lo encendí, vi que tenía al menos 20 llamadas perdidas. Después de anotarle mi número y ella me grabara el suyo me dirigí a la primera pizzería cercana, compre 3 pizzas grandes y un gorro que estaba en oferta. Me acomodé la ropa y entré al edificio.

-Buenas noches- dije muy cortés. –Pedido para el Sr. Smith de la radio Clear Channel- dije muy serio.

Apenas me miraron, se veía que miraban las pizzas con más interés que en mí.

-Piso 29, cuarto ascensor- dijo uno de ellos sacando una galleta de su bolsillo.

Seguí adelante, encontré varios ascensores, los últimos levaban a los pisos más elevados. No contaba con que hubiera un ascensorista. Entré sin inmutarme.

-¿A qué piso?- preguntó aquel mastodonte, parecía un guardaespaldas.

-Al último- dije, me miró entrecerrando los ojos pero no dijo nada. Esperé pacientemente y con vértigo mientras subíamos, este ascensor era muy rápido. Al llegar me sentí intranquilo.

-Piso 44- dijo el ascensorista. Salí decidido y giré hacia la derecha, en cuanto cerró el ascensor busque escaleras, recorrí el lugar, eran suites…muy lujosas. Encontré una escalera de servicio y trepé por ella. Al llegar arriba mi panorama cambió por completo, la ciudad entera estaba a mis pies, era una sensación de poder indescriptible, levanté los brazos. Recordé entonces a Bella y la llamé.

-Aquí estoy- dije apenas me contestó.

-Edward no tienes que hacer esto, te reté sin pensar, baja por favor, puedes meterte en problemas- me dijo alarmada.

-¿Me estás viendo?- pregunté.

-¿Tienes los brazos levantados?- me dijo.

-Si.

-Entonces esa manchita eres tú, estoy como 15 pisos mas abajo en el edificio frente a ti a la derecha, apenas te veo, no hagas esto por favor, además no te oiré gritar ya que aquí no se pueden abrir las ventanas-

-Entonces lo oirás dejaré el móvil encendido- dije e hice a un lado mi teléfono, no alcancé a escuchar lo que me decía. Tomé todo el aire que me permitían mis pulmones y grité con todas mis fuerzas, se sentía genial, debí haber hecho esto antes, me gustó, así que volvía gritar varias veces más. Cuando terminé tomé el móvil.

-¿Me oíste?- dije feliz.

-Edward baja hay mucha gente al pie de la torre, y policías, corre- me dijo alarmada, apenas me asomé hacia abajo, se veían sirenas. Empecé el descenso apurado, llegué al ascensor, entonces el hombre que parecía luchador me tomó por el cuello.

-¿Así que repartidor no?- dijo sujetándome más fuerte, me rehusé a acompañarlo y me liberé con una movimiento rápido, corrí buscando alguna puerta abierta, me crucé con una señora muy anciana y con una adolescente con un perrito. Encontré un armario donde guardaban productos de limpieza y me escondí. Sentí vibrar mi móvil y respondí antes de que sonara más fuerte y me delatara.

-Edward, estás en problemas, acaba de salir tu foto en las noticias- me dijo asustada Bella.

-¿qué? –Pregunté

-Es que hay una televisora en esta torre y al enterarse de que estaba gritando preguntaron a seguridad, saliste en las noticias. La policía esta aquí abajo esperándote, si no bajas subirán por ti- en esos sentí que se abría la puerta y me tomaron con fuerza. Eran ahora dos enormes tipos. Me dejé llevar, ya que no tenía nada que hacer.

Se demoraron un poco en bajarme. Cuando se abrió el ascensor sentí flashes y cámaras en mi rostro, me llevaron al auto de policía, había mucha gente. Me sentí muy avergonzado. Antes de entrar me revisaron los bolsillos y si tenía objetos de metal. Busqué con la mirada a Bella pero no la pude encontrar.

-¿Edward Anthony Cullen, estás loco?- me gritó una voz conocida. Era Carlisle, su rostro estaba contraído, se veía furioso.

****************************************************************************************************

Pues me quedó un poco largo lo siento, lo rehice porque quería ponerle más acción, creo que se me pasó la mano. Actualizaré pronto.

Besitos


	8. INFIERNO PERSONAL

**INFIERNO PERSONAL**

**ROSALIE HALE**

Estaba bajo los cobertores, no había salido desde ayer, ni para comer. Mi padre tocó varias veces la puerta pero no le abrí, solo cuando llegó mamá la dejé pasar pero tampoco le conté nada. Ayer sufrí la más grande humillación de mi vida, aquel tipo se portó fatal conmigo.

_*_

_Apenas sentí sus labios me apegué más a él hacía muchos rato que deseaba que me besara, que me tocara. Él era tan feurte y poderoso, profundizamos el beso y antes de caer al piso caminamos hasta el sofá. Lo sentí sobre mi y todo mi cuerpo gritaba por más, él parecía sentir lo mismo y su mano empezó a recorrerme, esto era el cielo. Escuché un leve sonido pero no le di importancia yo quería seguir hasta el final, Emmet era el hombre que si me merecía. De pronto sentí que alguien nos miraba. Oí un ruido y un grito._

_-¡Emmet Swan! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- era un tipo grande y fuerte, con bigote, no tan grande como mi Emmet pero se veía furioso, se le notaban las venas del cuello._

_-Papá, ella es…_

_-No me importa quien sea ésta. Como se te ocurre traer a la casa a una cualquiera. Tu me debes respeto y también a tu novia. Echa de aquí a esa rubia- dijo gritando._

_-No es una cualquiera, yo la quiero y ya te dije que no me voy a casar con quien tu quieres- le respondió Emmet defendiéndome, era tan lindo. _

_-Pues te echaré de casa, no tendrás nada. ¿Eso quieres, ser un vagabundo?_

_-Prefiero eso a obedecerte- le gritó Emmet, parecía un oso cuando se enfurecía pero yo tenía miedo de ser la causante de un `problema que lo perjudique._

_-Será mejor que me vaya- le dije tratando de soltarme._

_-No Rose, yo me voy contigo- dijo él sin querer soltarme, casi lloro de la emoción._

_-pues si te largas, dejas el Jeep porque tu no lo pagaste- le reprochó su padre._

_-Emmet, creo que tu padre y tu deben conversar un poco, yo estaré esperándote, te lo prometo- le dije para que se calmaran y pudieran hablarlo mas calmadamente._

_-En que hotel estás?- preguntó_

_-En el Wellington habitación 906- dije sonriéndole._

_-Está bien, no tardare mucho iré por ti así tenga que irme de casa- dijo mirando a su padre. _

*

Salí muy rápido, escuché más gritos cuando cerraba la puerta. Pedí un taxi y llegue al hotel llorando y me enceré a esperarlo.

Ya pasó un día y Emmet no ha venido, talvez su padre lo convenció y no me buscará más. Lo extraño mucho.

**EMMET SWAN**

Encerrado, como un delincuente, el viejo me tendió una trampa, después de que Rose se fue ayer mi padre me echó de casa o fingió hacerlo, me dijo que tomara un poco de ropa y me largara. Cuando entré en mi habitación me encerró con llave. Me cansé de golpear la puerta, sabía que ni yo podría echarla abajo, papá había hecho esta casa como un fortín. Y mis ventanas tenían barrotes porque una vez me caí. Maldición, odiaba a mi viejo.

Mi Rose estaría esperando por mi, quizás esté pensando que no fui a buscarla porque me arrepentí. No puedo dejarla ir, ella es perfecta, es la mujer de mis sueños.

Escuché pleitos gran parte de la noche, mis padres gritaban pero no entendía bien lo que decían, en un momento mencionaron a Bella. Pero oí claramente que mamá dijo que abandonaría a Charlie.

Ojala esto lo haga recapacitar porque si sigue con eso de los matrimonios arreglados se quedaría solo, seguro hasta Bella se rebelaría.

**ALICE CULLEN**

No sabía que se podía llorar tanto pero no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas caían y caían cada vez que me acordaba de él. Era tan lindo, tan caballero, tan perfecto y romántico… y tan comprometido. ¿Por qué entonces me había besado? No comprendía. Parecía tan sincero. Entonces cuando llegó su padre todas mis ilusiones cayeron como las acciones de la bolsa.

_*_

_-Jasper- oí la voz de alguien llamarlo, él dejó de besarme, parecía asustado._

_-Padre- dijo apenas._

_-Hijo, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Quién es esta muchacha?- preguntó su padre, puse mi mejor sonrisa para cortar la tensión pero ni me miraron._

_-Ella es Alice papá- dijo mirándome tratando de sonreír._

_-Hola Alice- me saludó el señor Hale. –Lo siento, pero no creo que mi hijo tenga interés en ti, él está felizmente comprometido y no quiero que se eche a perder su futuro por una aventurilla, espero comprendas- me dijo cortésmente pero a mi esas palabras me sonaron a insulto ¿aventurilla yo? Ni siquiera una gran aventura? Todo porque era pequeña. _

_Miré a Jasper decepcionada._

_-Eso no es cierto papá, no estoy felizmente comprometido. Fue tu idea, no la mía. Y Alice no es eso que dices- vi que le costaba trabajo rebelarse ante su padre._

_-Jasper Hale, jamás me has desobedecido espero que no lo hagas ahora, sube a tu habitación y despide a tu amiga- dijo su padre muy serio. A mi lado Jasper se debatía, podía verlo en su rostro._

_-Lo siento papá- dijo tomando mi mano y saliendo conmigo del hotel. Pero afuera yo no pude más y solté todo lo que tenía que decirle._

_-¿Estás comprometido? Farsante, falso caballero, eres un aprovechado, me besaste teniendo novia, no quiero volver a verte Jasper- salí corriendo de allí, subí a mi auto y manejé como loca hasta que me cansé._

*

Llegué al hotel, Carlisle me preguntó que me pasaba porque tenía el maquillaje corrido pero en lugar de contarle me eché a llorar más y me encerré en mi habitación.

**JASPER HALE**

Cuando se fue sentí mi corazón romperse, ella creía que era un mentiroso. Yo sólo quería estar a su lado, estaba embobado con todas las cosas que decía, su forma de hablar, de caminar de sonreir... tan llena de energía.

Pero el desafiar a mi padre me costó un castigo, me pidió que no le hablara hasta que volviéramos a casa y que no saliera para nada. Ya no tenia ganas de mirar la calle, ni que me de el sol.

Rose tambien estaba encerrada y triste. Mamá llegó por la noche y al enterarse de todo discutió con papá. Yo me limité a permanecer en mi cama, mirado el techo sin ganas, no quería comer ni cambiarme de ropa, ya no tenía sentido nada, me daba igual si volvíamos a casa, estudiar lo que me manden y su contrato, no tenía un motivo para luchar, si Alice no era nada.

**BELLA SWAN**

Cuando vi a Edward siendo detenido y subido al coche patrulla me sentí fatal, yo lo había orillado a esto, sólo le había causado problemas. Subí a un taxi y lo seguí hasta que llegaron a la delegación de Manhattan, esperé cerca para ver si alguien venía con él. Un hombre rubio se acercó a preguntar por él, pareció meditar cuando le dijeron el precio de la fianza y volvió a salir sin siquiera verlo. "Que mal padre" pensé. Luego me acerqué al policía.

"Disculpe mi tío vino hace un momento, por el muchacho que está detenido, el que armó el lío en la torre Trump-

-¿El loco alborotador? Su padre no quiere pagar la fianza, es un delito menor, no será fichado, no tiene antecedentes.

-Cuanto es la fianza- pregunte.

-Dos mil dólares-dijo muy serio.

-¿Podría traerle de comer a mi primo?, al menos alcanzarle unas donas y un café- Pregunté.

-Si nos traes unas a nosotros te dejaré pasar, el chico parece inofensivo-

Regresé unos minutos después con dos cajas grandes de donas, y varios cafés…me jedaron pasar. Al verme Edward cambió su rostro de preocupación. Apenas entré corrió hacia mí.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mirándome. Deje las donas a un lado.

-Lo siento, perdóname yo no debí…- entonces sin mas me besó, parecía que la aventura lo había vuelto loco, yo le correspondí porque desde el primer momento en que vi sus ojos quedé irremediablemente enamorada.

-Conocerte ha sido único bueno de este viaje, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dijo sonriendo. ¿Quién podría decir que no?

-Si quiero… pero no puedo- dije y lo abracé. Rompí a llorar.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- preguntó haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

-Es que… es… yo… me voy a casar el año que viene- dije recordando el contrato que había firmado mi padre, ese condenado papel que tanta rabia me daba. Pero debía ser sincera, contarle, quizás Edward comprendería.

-Entiendo, tienes novio- me dijo dolido.

-No… bueno si, pero es complicado… veras…-

-No tienes que explicarme nada, solo soy un extraño. Gracias por las donas- se alejó de mi y se sentó, se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

-Señorita acabó su tiempo, como ve su primo está bien- escuché detrás de mi. Si decir palabra salí corriendo de allí. No quise volver a casa, no soportaría ver a mi padre. Tomé un autobús a Yersey, preferí pasar la noche en casa de mi abuela Marie, René llegó de madrugada, había peleado con papá. No pude contarle nada, jamás nadie lo sabría.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

No volví a ver a papá, me llevaron detenido y me trataron muy bien, había oído que ser detenido en Chicago era terrible pero estar aquí no estaba mal, todo olía a desinfectante de pino. Escuché pasos y no me inmuté.

-Ey chico tienes visita- escuché a uno de los guardias. Me levanté a ver quien era, esperaba a papá pero en su lugar estaba ella, la chica por quien fui capaz de hacer la más grande locura de mi vida. Aunque ahora se me ocurría una mucho mejor. Apenas entró y el guardia se fue la abracé, parecía tan asustada, trató de disculparse pero no la dejé moría por besarla

-Conocerte ha sido único bueno de este viaje, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- le pedí expectante, sabía que era apresurado pero tenía que asegurarme, no sabía si la volvería a ver pronto. Estaba decidido a estudiar en Loas Ángeles la carrera que mi padre me impusiera con tal de estar cerca de ella.

-Si quiero… pero no puedo- me abrazó llorando, no entendí eso de que no podía.

-Es que… es… yo… me voy a casar el año que viene- dijo suavemente, eso me dejó frío, ella estaba comprometida. Rayos, cómo no me di cuenta antes, eso me pasa por comportarme como un idiota descontrolado pensando que me había enamorado a primera vista.

-Entiendo, tienes novio- dije.

-No… bueno si, pero es complicado… veras…-

-No tienes que explicarme nada, solo soy un extraño. Gracias por las donas- di uso pasos y busqué apoyo, no tenía deseos de que oír nada más que me hiciera daño. Oí la voz del guardia y cuando quise verla por última vez había desaparecido. ¿Valía la pena ahora si iba a Los Ángeles? Sería mejor permanecer en Chicago, buscar trabajo por mis propios medios y procurarme estudios o la manera de sobrevivir, no pensaba regresar a mi casa, no si Carlisle insistiría con eso del matrimonio.

No pude dormir, cada vez que lo intentaba la veía, su rostro, sus ojos chocolates, su cabello largo y castaño y su sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, me parte el alma verlos tristes… bueno actualizaré rápido el siguiente porque es súper corto.

Nos leemos

Besitos y gracias por sus reviews, no pensé lograr tantos con una historia tan pequeña y loca.


	9. REUNIÓN DE EMERGENCIA

**REUNIÓN DE EMERGENCIA**

Los tres amigos desesperados quedaron en verse a primera hora en las oficinas de su empresa. Llegaron puntuales, sus caras de preocupación los delataban, parecían no haber podido dormir. Se miraron y tomaron asiento muy abatidos.

-Tengo a Emmet encerrado- empezó Charlie Swan.

-Jasper está castigado, por primera vez en su vida- acotó Raymond Hale.

-Edward está arrestado- Carlisle se tapó cara con las manos. –Y Alice, no para de llorar y estoy seguro que no es por su hermano- terminó volviendo a mirar los rostros de sus socios.

-Rosalie no quiso salir, está deprimida y no quiere hablar- dijo Raymond.

-Bella no aparece- concluyó Charlie, todos se giraron sorprendidos al oírlo. –No vino a dormir, seguro está en casa de su abuela, esperaba eso de Emmet no de Bella, ella siempre pareció la más calmada- terminó.

-Amigos, esto se nos está yendo de las manos, creo que debemos replantearnos las cosas- dijo Carlisle muy serio

-Si la verdad no esperaba que reaccionaran de esa forma- dijo Charlie.

-No quiero ver a mis hijos sufrir así- concluyo Raymond.

-¿Pero qué haremos, las universidades? ya están pagadas y las vacantes listas. Empezar de nuevo va a ser difícil- Carlisle.

-Bueno al menos mis hijos si podrán asistir a esa universidad, pero imagino que ustedes preferirán quedarse en sus ciudades- dijo Raymond.

-Creo que lo mejor será que cada uno se quede en su ciudad, Emmet se escapará apenas abra su puerta, no voy a poder ponerlo en un avión hacia Los Ángeles y ahora que hasta René me dejó Bella tampoco querrá ir- Charlie estaba abatido.

-Y ya que estamos en esas, mis hijos tampoco querrán ir. Edward me ha decepcionado, siempre tan maduro, tan correcto. Se le ocurrió armar un escándalo, Esme llegó en la madrugada, y me culpa, dice que seguro su hijo explotó por la presión. Me ha amenazado con pedir el divorcio sobre todo porque no quise pagar la fianza y lo dejé pasar la noche en la delegación.

-Entonces no nos queda de otra que romper el contrato y seguir cómo hasta ahora, cada quien en su ciudad y por su lado.- dijo Raymond.

-No debimos apresurarnos y forzarlos así. Alistaré todo para marcharnos mañana mismo.- concluyó Carlisle.

-Si yo también me iré mañana, veré que vuelo sale- Dijo Raymond.

-Espero que no nos alejemos, mucho. Raymond iré a Los Ángeles en un par de meses para lo del proyecto de las casas inteligentes- dijo Charlie.

-Te esperaré. Carlisle te daré las escrituras de esa casa en Malibú para ver si puedes negociarla- dijo Raymond.

-Iré a despedirlos al aeropuerto, y así tenga que arrastrarlos llevaré a mis hijos para que se despidan- sentenció Charlie saliendo de la oficina.

-Voy a sacar a mi hijo de la delegación y compraré los pasajes ¿A que hora viajarás?- preguntó Carlisle a Raymond.

-A medio día, estoy confirmando los pasajes por Internet ¿quieres que compre los tuyos?

-Si por favor, le llamaré a Charlie para reunirnos antes del medio día en el aeropuerto.

**CARLISLE CULLEN**

Salí hacia la delegación, si no llevaba a Edward conmigo sería un esposo abandonado. Si, había hecho mal al forzar a mis hijos así. Caminé apesadumbrado, la delegación no estaba lejos. Saqué a Edward, la fianza hoy me costó la mitad. Él se veía triste, no dijo nada, ni siquiera quiso darme explicaciones, parecía tener los ojos rojos. Tomé un taxi he hice una para da en la quinta avenida en una tienda donde vi un suéter de cachemira para Alice. Esperaba que con eso dejara su tristeza. Seguro cuando le dijera que romperíamos el contrato volvería a sonreír y mi hijo me hablaría.

Cuando volví al auto me sorprendió ver a Edward con los ojos húmedos mirando en dirección a la torre Trump, había algo que no sabía, él jamás fue depresivo, era solitario pero serio.

-¿Me vas a decir porque hiciste lo de anoche?- pregunté sin mirarlo.

-No quiero hablar de eso- me cortó.

Al llegar al hotel me dirigí a la habitación de mi hija. Me abrió, estaba despeinada, sin maquillaje con una bata de hotel y sin zapatos. Me deprimí al verla así.

-Alice, te traje esto- le tendí la bolsa, ni siquiera reparó en la marca de la tienda.

-Gracias- dijo apenas.

-Hija, necesito hablar con ustedes, acompáñame a mi habitación- dije, vino tras de mi, ni siquiera hizo nada por arreglarse o peinarse, si que estaba mal.

Edward ya nos esperaba allí.

-Hijos, creo que no ha estado bien esto de comprometerlos, he hablado con mis socios, decidimos anular el contrato, hemos invertido ya un buen capital en la nueva corporación pero lo mejor será dejarlo- dije esperando que mi princesa se lanzara sobre mi y Edward hablara. Los dos permanecieron sin inmutarse.

-No tendrán que casarse con los hijos de mis amigos, ya pueden dejar de fingir- dije.

-¿Fingir? ¿Tengo el corazón roto y crees que estoy fingiendo? Ya ni me acordaba del mastodonte ese, jamás iba a dejar que me cases papá- dijo Alice y salió. Me quedé con una cara de duda.

-Yo tampoco pensaba casarme con Rosalie- dijo Edward y salió- ¿que diablos lespasaba? ¿Entonces porque estaban así? Caray, adolescentes hormonales ¿Quién los entiende?

**RAYMOND HALE**

-Que bueno que llegas, ya era hora, espero que tengas buenas noticias- me dijo molesta Lilian, mi esposa.

-Si amor, los chicos y yo hemos hablado parece que el contrato no va más- dije tratando de abrazarla, ella estaba molesta pero se dejó, tenía esa mirada fiera que tanto me gustaba.

-Llamaré a Rose y a Jas, tienes que decírselo personalmente.

-No es necesario, lo oí- dijo Rose mirándonos con tristeza.

-¿Pequeña, quieres salir a pasear en familia? Nos iremos mañana antes del medio día- esperaba poder visitar algunos lugares con mis hijos.

-¿Tan pronto?- empezó a llorar y se escondió en su habitación. Lilian me miró triste.

-Pero ya le dije que no tiene que casarse con el hijo de Carlisle ¿Qué más quiere?- me quejé-

-Amor, Rose tiene mal de amores, al igual que Jas, tu contrato es lo ultimo que piensan- me dijo  
-¿Mal de amores? ¿Incluso Jasper? No lo creo- dije y fui directo a la habitación de mi hijo, seguro era por esa pequeña de ayer. Lo encontré mirando el techo.

-Jasper mis socios y yo hemos decidido anular el contrato, no tienes que casarte con Isabella- le dije, me miró y solo asintió.

-Jasper ¿tanto te interesa la chica de ayer?- pregunté.

-Mas de lo que puedes imaginar papá- no podía creer lo que oía, mi hijo enamorado.

-Estonces sal y búscala- le dije.

-No vive aquí, apenas sé su nombre no alcanzó a decirme en que hotel se hospeda. Además me dijo que no quería volver a verme- suspiró.

-Pues mi hijo no se daría por vencido- dije para animarlo.

-Déjalo así papá. Ya no me ayudes más- me dijo a modo de reproche. Salí a ver si Lilian quería pasear conmigo, ya que con tanto sufrimiento en casa me estaba sintiendo deprimido.

**CHARLIE SWAN.**

Cuando salí de la oficina me llamó Bella para decirme que ella y su madre estaban en casa de su abuela. Ni ganas de ir a ver a mi suegra, seguro me echaría sus perros encima, con lo loca que es. Fui a casa para tratar de hablar con Emmet. Apenas toque su puerta me respondió furioso.

-Papá sácame de aquí- gritó.

-Sólo si prometes no escaparte- amenacé.

-Me iré apenas abras esa puerta, no podrás retenerme por siempre- contestó.

-Entonces no te abro, espero reflexiones. No puedes tirar todo tu futuro por una mujer- le grité.

-¿Cuál futuro, la enana que me escogiste? Prefiero ser vagabundo- me gritó.

-Ese contrato ya no va. Te portaste fatal, ya mis amigos se arrepintieron. Hasta tu hermana huyó- me quejé.

-Me alegro mucho a ver si te das cuenta de tu error- dijo logrando que me enfadara.

-Y seguro tú si estás acertado, huyendo como loco tras una rubia….

-Ni te atrevas a ofender a mi Rose- gritó. –El toro no recuerda cuando fue ternero. ¿Acaso mamá y tú no se escaparon para casarse en Las Vegas?

-Eso fue porque la madre de René es intratable- respondí.

-Claro seguro hubiera sido tan primitiva de encerrar a su hija- dijo reclamándome.

-No se puede hablar contigo- grité alejándome

-Lo mismo digo- escuché su voz a lo lejos. Ya era casi medio día. Fui por algo de comida, me las ingenié para meterla en el cuarto de Emmet sin que reaccionara, fui muy rápido. Afortunadamente tenía baño su habitación.

Dormí el resto de la tarde, René no me llamó así que marque el número de la casa de su madre porque no me respondía el móvil.

-Diga- era la voz de mi suegra.

-Buenas, me pasa con René por favor- le dije tratando de ser cortés.

-Justo el imbécil con quien quería hablar ¿sigues teniendo encerrado a mi nieto?- me gritó, alejé el auricular de mi oído, podía escucharla a un metro de distancia.

-Discúlpeme pero a mis hijos los educo yo- dije secamente.

-Me alegro de que seas tan tarado, con suerte para mañana tendré a mis nietos y mi hija conmigo. Te quedarás sólo Swan- se rió. Si que era una arpía esta mujer.

-¿Señora me permite hablar con Mi esposa?- dije tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-Por ahora Swan, por ahora- entonces oí susurros y ruidos.

-Papá- dijo Bella –Mamá no quiere hablarte.

-Bella, ya no tienes que exiliarte en casa de la viej… en casa de tu abuela. He decidido anular el contrato que hice con mis amigos. Parece que sus hijos tampoco estuvieron de acuerdo. Te pido, por favor, mis amigos se irán mañana antes del medio día, ven a despedirlos. Después si quieres puedes regresar a la casa de tu abuela- dije.

-Está bien papá. Estaré allí, adiós papá y libera a Emmet- se despidió.

Fui a ver una película y a dormir. Mañana soltaría a Emmet, ya si no me quería acompañar al aeropuerto podría largarse si quería con su rubia. Ay, cómo me recordaba a mí mismo.

********************************************************************************

Ya casi terminando, alargué este capítulo porque era cortísimo. Y casi llegando al final, solo serán 10 cap y tal vez un epílogo.

Nos leemos

Besitos


	10. ES MAGNÍFICO

La tristeza se había apoderado de cada uno de nuestros personajes. Los Hale hacían sus maletas en silencio, Rosalie no se había maquillado y Jasper hacía todo mecánicamente. A unas cuadras de allí Alice Cullen había derramado sus últimas lágrimas, estaba segura de que la nueva temporada otoño invierno no le devolvería la alegría. Edward traía unas ojeras muy visibles, ya que no pudo dormir las dos últimas noches.

Charlie Swan esperaba que den las 9 de la mañana para soltar a su hijo encerrado y Bella unos kilómetros más lejos trataba de convencer a su madre de que la acompañara a despedir a los amigos de su padre.

¿acabaría todo esto bien? ¿volverían a sonreir?

**_Rosalie Hale_**

Por insistencia de mamá, salimos más temprano del hotel, quería pasar por algunas tiendas antes, la acompañé sin entusiasmo ya estaba resignada a que Emmet no viniera por mi. Iba en el auto mirando como tonta, esperaba en cada nueva calle o avenida encontrar ese rostro tan dulce y sonriente lleno de hoyuelos, en ese espectacular cuerpo.

Tomamos más de 5 taxis esa mañana, Jasper y mi padre irían de frente al aeropuerto, mi hermano no tenia que acompañar a mamá en sus compras, en otro momento habría disfrutado mucho esto pero hoy no.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con dos horas de anticipación, nuestro vuelo salía a la una de la tarde y mientras mamá fue a dejar los equipajes, yo caminé hacia el mirador. Uno de aquellos enormes aviones me alejaría de aquí, quizas no regresaría a New York en algún tiempo, tal vez en años. ¿Volvería a encontrar a Emmet? ¿Volvería a verlo? Era tanta la atracción que surgió entre nosotros y nuestras miradas se habían encontrado tan cargadas de pasión que no habíamos hablado mucho, ni intercambiado números, ni direcciones. Ahora él era un desconocido más en esta gran ciudad. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Mi padre me llamó al móvil para que me acercara al restaurante donde acordaron reunirse con sus amigos, los Cullen habían llegado ya. Tenía que ver otra vez al tonto de Edward, el chico más petulante que había conocido, según mi padre él era muy correcto aunque hizo un comentario con mamá, creo que el perfecto Edward había salido en las noticias por alborotador. Seguro ahora estaría avergonzado y podría mirarlo con desden pero con la depre que tenía no creí que fuera posible, de todas formas caminé hasta ellos.

Al llegar, vi a mis padres sentado con el señor Cullen y su esposa, de espaldas a mi estaba Edward con la mirada baja. Me acerqué a saludar.

-Buenos días señor y señora Cullen- dije amablemente- ellos me miraron con una sonrisa y se levantaron para corresponderme.

-Hola Rosalie- dijo el señor Cullen. –Esme ¿recuerdas a la pequeña Rose?- dijo a su esposa que ya veía a abrazarme, era una mujer muy hermosa y amable.

-Claro que sí, la última vez que te vi, tenías apenas un año- me dijo dándome un beso. –Edward saluda a Rose- le dijo ella a modo de reproche, me giré para lanzarle una mirada de desdén pero no imagine que estuviera tan demacrado. No era ni la sombra del apuesto muchacho que conocí tres días atrás. Estaba muy serio, con ojeras y sin rasurarse.

-Buenos días- me dijo sin mirarme directamente a los ojos. Apenas asentí, no sería agradable burlarme de él, no cuando estaba peor que yo.

Nos sentamos a esperar, no veía a mi hermano, papá dijo que fue a comprar algo antes de abordar, seguro otro tonto libro de vampiros.

Minutos más tarde llegó el otro socio de papá, eso oí porque mi padre y el señor Cullen se levantaron a recibirlo. Cuado me giré para saludarlo me quedé en shock, ese hombre era…

-Charlie, déjame presentarte a mi princesa, ella es Rosalie, mi hija- le dijo papá cuando el hombre estuvo cerca de mi, me miró y su rostro de descompuso, abrió los ojos más de la cuenta y apenas me dio la mano y balbuceó algo que no entendí.

Él era el padre de Emmet, estaba segura, miré detrás de él para ver si alguien más lo acompañaba. Estaba sólo, mi vista recorrió los pasillos, algunas tiendas cercanas pero nada.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad, yo no sabía…- lo escuché disculparse.

-¿Qué pasa Charlie?- preguntó papá intrigado.

-¿Y tus hijos?- Preguntó el señor Cullen

-Tuve un problema con Emmet y hoy apenas abrí la puerta salió disparado a otro lugar, no sé si venga. Y Bella estará aquí en unos minutos- dijo dudando. ¿Y que había querido decir con eso de apenas abrí la puerta?

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir más salí de allí corriendo, tenía que llamar al hotel para dejarle un mensaje, a la aerolínea por si venía para acá ¿dónde estaría ahora? ¿Me buscaría en estos momentos? Corrí por los pasillos hacia en counter para dejar el mensaje, llamé al hotel, me confirmaron que alguien había preguntado por mi. Rayos, no podía irme sin verlo. De pronto la duda me asaltó ¿Y si él estaba aquí? ¿Y si de alguna forma averiguó que ya me iba? Tenía que encontrarlo, miré hacia todos lados buscando su rostro, había tanta gente y el lugar enorme. Miré hacia arriba, a un panel publicitario muy grande, había muchos como ese en cada corredor, anunciaba las salidas y también algunos productos comerciales. Corrí a alguna cabina de información, me llevaron hasta la central. Allí un hombre muy atractivo me atendió pero no era nada comparado con mi Emmet.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señorita?- preguntó más interesado en mis piernas que en mis ojos. Me molestó un poco pero tenía que aprovecharme de eso.

-Es un favor enorme el que vengo a pedirle, verá vine a esta ciudad a encontrarme con un familiar pero no pude, acabo de llamar al hotel y me confirmaron que por fin apareció y tal vez venga para acá. Pero será muy difícil encontrarlo y mi vuelo sale pronto- me acerqué casi hasta estar sobre él. –Necesito que lo anuncie en uno de sus paneles. Por favor- pedí batiendo mis pestañas.

-Lo que usted diga hermosa, panel publicitario, altavoz, lo que quiera. ¿Cómo se llama su familiar?- preguntó

-Emmet, solo eso tengo. Por favor ponga que lo espero en el Star Buck de la terminal número 4. Gracias.

Salí casi corriendo hacia el lugar de encuentro rezando que no sea tarde para nosotros.

**_Alice Cullen_**

-Alice ¿en verdad te vas a poner eso?- me dijo Esme preocupada.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunté, lo escogí anoche antes de dormir, claro que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Querida, esos colores no combinan. Alice no te puedes poner eso con zapatillas- dijo mamá. Me miré al espejo y me horroricé. Regresé a mi habitación a cambiarme. Salimos al aeropuerto con bastante tiempo de ventaja, Edward parecía un vampiro por lo ojeroso, apenas había hablado conmigo, me contó que el escándalo que armó fue por un reto que le hizo una chica que conoció pero no quiso entrar en detalles.

No quise sentarme a esperar en el restaurante, salí a comprar algunos souvenirs para mis amigas Ángela y Jessica a las que seguramente les contaría mi triste historia apenas llegara a casa. Pasé por una librería y me dieron ganas de llorar otra vez, pensar que conocí a mi… no él no era mi Jasper, era el novio de otra. Me detuve frente a un gran afiche del libro que vi entre sus manos, otra vez se humedecieron mis ojitos verdes pero respiré despacio y profundamente para que se me pasara pronto la pena. Apenas ponga un pie en el avión, haré la promesa de olvidarme de él, no podía regresar a casa destruida, Alice Cullen es dura como una roca… como un pequeño diamante claro está.

Entonces vi a una chica de de cabellos castaños a mi lado, mirando el mismo afiche que yo, sentí de inmediato una extraña necesidad de hablarle, como si la conociera de antes.

-Hola, ¿ya compraste el libro?- le pregunté.

-Aún no. Creo que ya no quiero leer sobre historias de amor- me dijo, ella también tenía los ojos rojos como yo. Otra alma triste.

-Yo tampoco, las historias con finales felices son mentiras- me quejé.

- Si, mis padres acaban de separarse y pues yo… yo no tengo esperanza- me dijo con tanta tristeza que me sentí algo mejor. Ver que alguien está peor que tu a veces te hace valorar lo que tienes, mis padres se amaban mucho.

-siempre hay esperanza…

-Bella, mi nombre es Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella- me dijo.

-Siempre hay esperanza Bella, soy Alice- le sonreí. Nos dimos la mano

-Tal vez tienes razón Alice- me dijo tratando de sonreír. Miró hacia la tienda. –Oh no- dijo sin ganas, miré hacia dónde ella veía y mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta. Jasper, era él. Estaba comprando uno de los libros de vampiros. Traté de serenarme para preguntarle a mi nueva amiga si lo conocía.

-¿Conoces… a ese joven?- pregunté temblando.

-Si. Es… bueno era mi prometido- dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Ay el destino era cruel, justo venirme a encontrar con la novia… un momento ¿era su prometido?

-¿Era? ¿Ya no es? ¿Terminaron?- le pregunté poniéndome frente a sus ojos.

-Mi papá decidió liberarme de aquella pesada carga. Apenas nos conocemos, nos querían casar por no sé que tonto contrato- me dijo algo fastidiada. ¿Contrato? Un momento, ¿no sería el mismo contrato por el que a mi me querían casar con el mastodonte?

-Bella ¿Cuál es tu apellido?- le pregunté.

-Swan. Soy Bella Swan- me dijo confundida. Salté de la emoción. Claro, Swan, debía ser la hermana de Emmet. Ay mi Dios, entonces Jasper era… Hale, hermano de la prometida de Edward, bueno la ex prometida. Quería gritar de felicidad, la abracé.

-Bella soy tan feliz- le dije casi gritando.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Es que yo estoy enamorada de Jasper…- le confesé.

- ¿En serio? Bueno él es libre, nuca tuvimos nada que ver, apenas lo conozco me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, voy a hablar con él antes de irme, mi avión sale en un par de horas- le dije emocionada.

-Me alegro por ti- dijo dándome una sonrisa y se alejó.

Camine con temor, Jasper estaba haciendo cola en la caja para pagar su libro, esperé a que cancelara su ejemplar y cuando iba saliendo de la tienda, me paré frente a él con mi mejor sonrisa.

**_Bella Swan_**

René no quiso acompañarme, me dijo que su relación con Charlie ya estaba algo deteriorada y que se iba a tomar un tiempo. Afortunadamente pronto entraría a la universidad y no tendría que estar en medio de ese problema. Papá era muy terco a veces, era hora de que ellos solos arreglaran sus problemas y dejaran de usarnos como excusa para seguir viviendo juntos.

Llegué temprano al aeropuerto, miré algunas tiendas, quise comprarme un helado pero de pronto recordé con quien tomé mi ultimo helado y mi corazón se oprimió. Seguí caminado, viendo revistas, joyas y souvenirs, hasta llegar a una librería. Me detuve a contemplar ese gran afiche negro y rojo. Una chica de cabello oscuro y algo más baja que yo me hizo conversación. Entonces vi dentro de la librería a Jasper Hale, mi ahora ex prometido. Pero la muchacha a mi lado estaba eufórica, me preguntó por él, parecía que tenía un interés especial, me dijo que estaba enamorada de Jasper. La animé a que entrara a hablarle y me marché de allí.

Si tan sólo papá hubiese roto su contrato un día antes habría aceptado la proposición de Edward. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Tenía que contarle sobre ese contrato, de alguna forma debía hablarle, tal vez ya estuviera de vuelta en su ciudad y no quisiera contestarme, haría mi ultimo esfuerzo. Tomé mi móvil y con dedos temblorosos marqué su número. Me detuve frente a un restaurante dónde papá me dijo que estaría, lo vi junto a un hombre que me pareció conocido pero no quise recordar ya que mi corazón se aceleraba más a cada timbrada que escuchaba en el teléfono. Dos, tres, cuatro timbradas. En cualquier momento entraría en el buzón de voz y no sabía si me atrevería a dejarle mensaje.

Escuché la grabación indicando dejar mi mensaje. Colgué de inmediato. Seguramente no quería responder mi llamada. O ya estaría a cientos de kilómetros y me odiaría porque lo arrestaron por mi culpa.

-Bella- escuche una voz suave y aterciopelada a mi espalda. Empecé a híper ventilar de la emoción. Ojala que no sea mi imaginación, ojala que si esté detrás de mi, me repetí mentalmente. Me giré lentamente, rogando para que no sólo sea mi imaginación. Frente a mi estaban esos dos ojos verdes, tan profundos, tan impactantes. Edward me miraba con tanta emoción que sentí que mi corazón de detuvo un instante y volvió a latir mas fuerte y más desbocado.

**_Emmet Swan_**

Amaneció y a pesar de llevar casi dos días volví a aporrear las puertas, a cada hora que pasaba sentí que la perdía un poco más.

-Ya va Emmet, te dejaré salir si prometes…

-Abre papá o nunca volverás a verme, apenas salga de aquí...

-¿Me estas chantajeando?- preguntó.

-Acaso no estabas haciendo lo mismo- le reproche.

-Eres imposible Emmet. Te quiero en el aeropuerto antes del medio día ¿si? Necesito que te despidas de Carlisle y Raymond, mis amigos. Y de la pequeña Alice- me pidió.

-No quiero volver a ver a esa enana poseída, ni quiero despedirme de tus amigos. Tampoco de ti. Me iré a vivir con mi abuela- le grité.

-Si quieres irte hazlo. Ya no sé que hacer contigo- me dijo y me abrió la puerta. Salí caminando, estaba desesperado pero no quería parecer un loco.

-Solo quería que me escucharas papá. En verdad me gusta esa chica, como nunca nadie me gustó. No quiero perderla y tal vez ahora ya no esté en la ciudad. Si no encuentro a Rose, será tu culpa y te prometo que si eso pasa, no volveré a pisar tu casa jamás. Me has tratado de la peor manera, yo no soy un animal, no debiste hacer eso viejo. Estoy decepcionado de ti- le dije con mucho sentimiento.

-Emmet- murmuró. No me detuve a escuchar sus excusas. Ni siquiera fui al garaje. Salí y empecé a correr. Me tomó casi media hora llegar al hotel Wellington, me detuve delante y tomé valor para entrar y preguntar por ella.

-Buenos días, estoy buscando a la Srta. Rosalie. Habitación 906 dije al recepcionista

-La habitación 906 fue desocupada hace 1 hora. Me temo que la persona que se alojaba allí dejó el hotel definitivamente- contestó el recepcionista

-Por favor ¿sabe a donde fue?- dije desesperado.

-Lo siento no lo sé- me dijo firmemente. A su lado una camarera me miraba expectante.

-Soy un amigo. Pero me urge encontrar a Rose- le dije desesperado.

- Disculpe señor, no puedo ayudarle- sentenció.

Salí casi desesperado, ahora había perdió a mi Rose.

-Joven, ¿está buscando a una señorita rubia muy hermosa?- me pregunto la misma camarera que había visto.

-Si, la viste- le dije desesperado.

-Oí que salía hacia el aeropuerto con su madre. Es todo lo que sé- me dijo. Le besé la mano aquella mujer y salí disparado para tomar un taxi al aeropuerto.

Cuando llegué bajé corriendo pero no sabía dónde buscar. Trate de recordar… me dijo que vivía en Los Ángeles. Fui a la sección de vuelos a Los Ángeles, pregunté en el counter, había un vuelo que acababa de salir y otros 5 a lo largo del día. Caminé triste y con la cabeza gacha, tal vez la había perdido.

-Qué lindo yo también quisiera poner un aviso así- escuché a una pareja.

-¿Qué tiene de lindo? Es sólo un aviso de servicio público- decía su novio.

-Es que no tienes imaginación, podría ser una pareja que ansía encontrarse. Eres más seco que una piedra- le dijo ella y salió furiosa. Me dio curiosidad y levanté la vista a un gran panel electrónico, anunciaban los vuelos internacionales. De pronto cambió la imagen para publicitar a una línea aérea francesa, había una aeromoza rubia y me recordó a Rose. Mi Rose. De pronto el panel se puso negro y aparecieron unas enormes letras, estaba mi nombre allí. "Emmet búscame en el Star Buck, cuarta terminal. Rose" Mi corazón se aceleró, corrí como loco, estaba en la terminal 2. Casi arrollé a la gente que venía en contra, corrí hasta que me quedé si aliento y empecé a sentir un dolor debajo del estómago.

Tercera terminal, seguí corriendo. Cuarta terminal. Busqué desesperadamente todas las tiendas y locales. Entonces la vi. Con su cabello rubio suelto, aún más hermosa de cómo la recordaba. Me miró y corrió a mis brazos, la elevé por los aires y di una vuelta completa con ella. Por fin, esta vez no dejaría que me alejen de ella.

-Emmet. Te extrañé- me dijo. Apenas termino de hablar la besé, la necesitaba tanto, me correspondió con muchas ganas, esto era el cielo.

-Emmet, estamos en un lugar público- me dijo cuando empecé a estrecharla con más fuerza.

-Rose, Rose, creí que no volvería verte. Lo siento- dije.

-Nada de eso, es sólo que hay mucha gente sino…- dijo mirándome con picardía. Esta mujer hacía que se me ponga a mil.

-Que bueno que te encontré, no pude buscarte antes discúlpame, yo…

-Lo sé. Ven conmigo, tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas- me dio la mano y caminé a su lado, iría a dónde me llevara, así fuera al infierno.

Caminamos un poco hasta que llegamos a un restaurante, mi padre estaba allí, conversando con dos parejas. Apenas nos vieron, se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Rosalie ¿Quién es este muchacho?- preguntó un hombre rubio, sus ojos eran iguales a los de mi Rose. Seguro era su padre.

-Es Emmet mi hijo- dijo Charlie algo avergonzado.

-¿Es tu hijo?- dijo el hombre rubio. -¿Él era el que comprometimos con la hija de Carlisle?- dijo mirando al otro hombre a su lado, lo reconocía era el padre de la enana loca.

-Si y Rosalie estaba comprometida con Edward- dijo el señor Cullen. ¿Mi Rosalie? ¿Comprometida? No terminaba de entender. Entonces ellos nos habían comprometido sin que nos conociéramos. Vi sonrisas en sus rostros, al ver nuestras manos unida, yo no pensaba soltarme de Rose.

**_Jasper Hale_**

-Jass podrías cambiar de cara, me estás deprimiendo- me reclamó papá de camino al aeropuerto.

-Lo siento, es la única que tengo- le dije mirando por la ventana del taxi.

-Jasper ¿vas a seguir con eso? Ya te dije que el contrato se acabó, eres libre de salir con quien te guste- me dijo despreocupadamente.

-Si papá ya me lo dijiste-

-Hay cientos de chicas en el mundo, búscate otra-

-Las chicas no son intercambiables, no puedes reemplazar una por otra como la ropa.

-Entonces busca a es niña del otro día.

-Si supiera dónde buscarla ya estaría con ella- le contesté y di por concluida nuestra pequeña charla.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y bajamos del taxi, confirmamos el vuelo y llegamos a un restaurante elegante dónde mi padre se encontraría con sus socios.

-Necesito caminar un poco papá- dije sin siquiera sentarme en aquel lugar.

-Jasper regresa pronto, quiero que te despidas como es debido de mis amigos y de Isabella.

No le respondí y seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo, entré en una librería y empecé a mirar algunas revistas, hasta que llegué al estante de los libros de vampiros. Recordé a mi pequeña y dulce Alice, cuando la conocí tenía un ejemplar de este libro en las manos.

Decidí comprarme un libro, no sabía si lo leería pero me la recordaría. No sabía a dónde ir, no quería estar con los amigos de papá, ni fingir. Tal vez si entraba a un cibercafé hasta la hora de abordar. Si, necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada, caminé con decisión pero alguien me impedía la salida, mis ojos se detuvieron en un par de zapatos conocidos, solo una pequeña dama entraría allí y yo conocía esos lindos pies. Levanté la vista de inmediato para encontrarme con ese par de ojitos verdes que brillaban como turquesas. Era ella, mi Alice. No pude detenerme, de inmediato la levanté hasta la altura de mis ojos y la besé, no puso objeción, ni sentí rechazo alguno, temí que aún estuviera enfadada, pero haría lo que sea para que me perdonara.

-Jasper, te extrañé- dijo aferrándose más a mi.

-Que tiernos- escuché a un par de amigas al pasar por nuestro lado y me di cuenta en dónde estaba. Me ruboricé un poco, la coloqué en el suelo pero no la solté.

-Alice, tengo tanto que explicarte, por favor escúchame- le dije temiendo que recordaría lo ocurrido antes y se volviera a ir.

-Ya lo sé todo, Bella me lo contó- me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Bella? ¿Conoces a Isabella Swan?- le pregunté.

-¿Si y a que no sabes que? Yo estaba comprometida con su hermano- me soltó de pronto, ella también estaba comprometida. Un momento ¿Alice también formaba parte de este contrato?

-¿Qué?- le pregunté asombrado.

-Soy Alice Cullen- me dijo abrazándome.

-Jasper Hale, a tus pies- le dije estrechándola otra vez.

-¿Hale? ¿Eres hermano de Rosalie?- preguntó.

-¿La conoces?

-No, pero mi hermano Edward si. Y creo que no se cayeron bien- me dijo pensando.

-¿Eres hermana del tipo que puso de mal humor a Rose? Increíble- sonreí.

-Jasper, lo siento… yo no sabía que tu compromiso…

-No princesa, eso era cosa de nuestros padres. Yo te quiero, no por un tonto contrato, te quiero de veras- le confesé con miedo.

-Jass, yo también te quiero- me dijo saltando para darme un beso, la atrapé en el aire y le di un dulce y apasionado beso.

-Creo que debemos ir a ver a nuestros padres- me dijo guiñándome un ojo cuando la bajé.

-Lo que usted ordene señorita.

Caminamos entre los pasillo, Alice no dejaba de mirar a los escaparates, de pronto gritó al verse en un espejo.

-¿Qué tienes, te sientes mal?- le pregunté asustado.

-Esta ropa realmente no combina y es de la temporada pasada- decía mirándose por todos lados. Sonreí al escucharla hablar. Seguimos andando hasta llegar al restaurante donde estaban mis padres y sus amigos.

-Alice- dijo un hombre rubio.

-Jasper. Vaya la encontraste- dijo mi padre.

-No entiendo- dijo una mujer muy hermosa con cabellos castaños, sus ojos eran de un verde idénticos a los de mi princesa.

-Oh no, la enana- oí murmurar a un tipo muy grande que tenía a mi hermana de la mano. Lo miré de forma amenazante, no solo porque parecía tener algo con Rose sino por referirse así de mi niña.

-Oye mastodonte, ya te dije que no me digas así o verás de lo que soy capaz- le reprendió mi pequeño corazón. Me reí al ver que es tipo con sus casi dos metros retrocedía para colocarse detrás de Rose.

-Papá, mamá, ella es Alice. Mi novia- dije sin tomar en cuenta que aún no se lo había pedido.

-Carlisle, Esme. Él es Jasper Hale… mi novio- dijo ella me miró con complicidad y sonrió.

Mi padre miró a su amigo.

-¿Es tu hija? Carlisle, te das cuenta. Creo que sólo nos equivocamos de parejas, aun podemos…

-Nada de contratos Raymond o tendrás que conseguirte donde dormir en Los Ángeles- amenazó mi madre.

-Eso va también para ti Carlisle- dijo la madre de Alice. –Me da gusto verte feliz hija. Mucho gusto Jasper- me dio un beso.

-Encantada de conocerte pequeña, veo que le robaste el corazón a mi Jasper- le dijo mamá a mi Alice.

-Jass, él es Emmet. Es mi novio- dijo Rose presentándome al chico con el que estaba. Lo saludé algo serio.

-Hola, gusto conocerte. A la ena... digo a Alice ya la conozco, no se preocupen- dijo mirando a mi pequeña que le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-Alice ella es Rose. Mi hermana gemela- las presenté y congeniaron al instante, sabía que se llevarían bien.

-Ahora sólo falta que Bella ande con tu ex- le dijo Emmet a Rose.

-No es mi ex, es un tipo tan pedante que seguro cualquier mujer de este planeta le parece insuficiente- dijo mi hermana altivamente.

-Edward sólo le tiene aversión a las chicas huecas- dijo Alice haciéndose la inocente.

-Rose no es….-empezó a decir el novio de Rose

-¿Perdón?- se encrespó mi hermana inclinándose peligrosamente hacia mi novia.

-Papá- escuché la tímida voz de Bella detrás de mí. Todos nos giramos a verla y para nuestra sorpresa venía tomada de la mano de un muchacho de cabellos castaños.

-Edward- gritó Alice soltándose de mi mano y corriendo a abrazar a su ¿hermano?

**_Edward Cullen_**

Estaba hecho un idiota, no había comido nada, ni dormido. La conciencia me estaba matando. Debí haber dejado que Bella me explicara. Ahora que pronto me marcharía es que estaba consumido en la pena y la duda. No podía irme sin verla, sin pedirle disculpas, sin oír su voz. Quisiera verla, quisiera hablarle.

-¿Edward apúrate porque tardas tanto?- me recriminó mi padre.

Lo alcancé en la puerta, estaba ayudando a Alice con sus maletas, como siempre mi hermana llevaba mucha ropa sólo que en esta ocasión parecía que no había las había abierto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y me dejé caer en la silla frente a mamá el señor Hale ya estaba allí. Permanecí más de media hora allí sin abrir la boca hasta que llegó Rosalie, apenas la saludé. Seguía en mi debate interior sobre hacer esa llamada. Ya no tenía mucho tiempo. ¿Pero qué le diría? "Hola te acuerdas de mí, soy el chico que gritó desde el torre Trump", "Soy Edward, perdóname por no haberte escuchado" pero si le decía esto último tal vez me contaría sobre su novio y yo no quería eso. No importa, diga lo que diga, sólo quería oír su voz. Saqué mi móvil para marca cuando vi a mi padre levantarse de su silla, hice lo mismo, seguro entraba el ultimo de sus amigos que faltaba. Lo saludamos, era un tipo corpulento con bigote. Habló con Rosalie, con mi padre, no preste atención a lo que decían hasta que una frase me dejó helado "Bella estará aquí en unos minutos" ¿Bella? ¿Había dicho Bella? ¿Seria la misma Bella que yo moría por ver? ¿Mi Bella?

Me levanté como autómata y salí sin decir nada. Entré a la tienda de enfrente donde vendían joyas. No estaba interesado en nada de allí, sólo quería reponerme de este impacto hasta poder hilar mis pensamientos de forma coherente. "Bella estará aquí en unos minutos" eso me desesperaba más. No sabía que hacer, que decirle. Si Bella era su hija, entonces ella también era parte del malogrado contrato de Carlisle. Comprometida con el hermano de Rosalie. Y yo no dejé que ella me explicara, que tonto fui.

-¿Hola, lo puedo ayudar en algo?- me sonrió una muchacha muy guapa que atendía la joyería. Miré los escaparates para serenarme un poco. Me di cuenta que estaba en el Tiffany's, una joyería muy conocida por mi hermana y mi madre. Alguna vez las acompañé pero jamás compré nada.

-Bueno… ¿tiene algo especial?-pregunté a lo que la joven me sonrió más.

-¿Algo especial? Como… para tu madre, o tu hermana- dijo acercándose a un escaparate.

-Algo como para mi novia. Con una piedra en forma de corazón- seme ocurrió de pronto, vi que su sonrisa decayó. Tomó un mostrario de terciopelo negro y lo sacó. Con delicadeza tomó una cadena corta de plata y la levantó a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Qué te parece? Es un diamante perfecto, brilla como el arco iris, es duro como una roca y fuerte como un gran amor. La cadena de la pulsera es de plata. No se tu, pero a mi me encantaría que me obsequien algo así- dijo mirando al vacío.

-Lo llevaré. Gracias- le dije.

-Déjame ponerlo en un estuche- dijo tomando una preciosa cubierta roja.

-No, quiero que sea algo informal- la pagué, no acababa de echar la pulsera en mi bolsillo cuando la vi. Avanzaba con el móvil en la mano, miraba al restaurante donde mis padres, los Hale y el señor Swan estaban conversando animadamente. De pronto mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, lo saqué y de inmediato lo silencié. No quería oír su voz de otra forma que no fuera mirando sus ojos. Podía ver su nerviosismo, el móvil temblaba en mis manos. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, ella suspiró, yo ya estaba a solo dos pasos, a su espalda.

-Bella- la llamé, mi voz salió quebrada y ansiosa. Ella se giró lentamente.

-Edward- dijo tan suavemente que pareció un suspiro. Miré hacia el restaurante, ninguno se había fijado en nosotros.

-Ven conmigo- le dije tomando su mano. Caminamos unos minutos, nadie dijo nada pero se sentía tan bien llevarla de la mano. Cuando estábamos en una zona donde no había mucha gente ya no pude contenerme más y la acerqué a mi, ella abrió más los ojos.

-Bella. No puedo estar lejos de ti- tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Pues… no lo estés- balbuceó y cerró los ojos, estaba tan cerca. Me incliné lentamente, aspiré su aroma, sentí su corazón latiendo aprisa, el mío quería abandonar mi pecho.

Posé lentamente mis labios sobre los suyos, la sentía temblar ligeramente. Todo mi mundo cobro sentido y supe que me había enamorado irrevocablemente de Bella.

-Te quiero- le dije después de haber recuperado el aliento. Me sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero Edward.

-Perdóname por ser un idiota. No te dejé explicarme, me habría ahorrado esta agonía- le dije uniendo mi frente a la suya.

-Edward… ya no tengo prometido…

-Lo sé. Acabo de conocer a tu padre- le confesé sonriendo por primera vez.

-¿Conoces a Charlie?- dijo asombrada.

-¿Recuerdas ese tonto contrato?

-¿Tu sabes del contrato de mi padre?

-Si, yo también estaba incluido allí.

-¿Tu?- retrocedió asombrada.

-Soy Edward Cullen. El contrato es Cullen-Hale-Swan. Lo leí hace un par de meses cuando mi padre lo mando a redactar, aunque no especificaba los nombres de los implicados.

-De los sacrificados querrás decir-me sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta de que si solo hubieran variado las parejas, tal vez habríamos acabado juntos?-sonreí. –De una u otra forma debíamos conocernos- terminé. Tomé su mano y delicadamente saqué la pulsera de mi bolsillo, se la coloqué, la plata brillaba sobre su pálida piel.

-Edward, no puedo aceptarlo… es… bellísimo pero costoso... no debiste- decía entrecortadamente.

-Esto no está en discusión, ¿aceptas ser mi novia?-le volví a pedir.

-Pero ¿cómo haremos? Vivimos en diferentes lugares…

-Tú sólo responde mi pregunta, lo demás se arreglará solo- prometí.

Me miró con sus bellísimos ojos chocolates y sonrió ligeramente.

-Si quiero ser tu novia- dijo y la abracé de inmediato.

-Entonces vamos a decirles a nuestros padres que de todas formas nos vamos a la universidad en un par de meses- le dije al oído.

-¿Crees que sea prudente?- me cuestionó.

-Esos socios han estado sufriendo porque pensaban que el dinero que dieron de adelanto a la universidad de Los Ángeles no sería reembolsado. No creo que tengan problemas en cuanto a nosotros. Pero no dejaré que decidan mi carrera ni que pongan nuestro noviazgo en un contrato- besé su mano y la llevé de vuelta con nuestros padres.

Al llegar al restaurante vi la pequeña figura infantil de mi hermana que iba de la mano de un tipo delgado y rubio. Rosalie Hale estaba de la mano de un chico robusto y de amplios hombros pero lo mas extraño era que a pesar de parecer que Rosalie quería comerse a mi hermana mi padre y sus socios estaban sonriendo de alegría.

-Papá- dijo Bella mirando al hombre que yo había saludado hacia un rato.

-Edward- dijo Alice y corrió hacia mí. -¿Bella? Tú y Edward están juntos. ¡Qué bien!- gritaba la duendecilla saltando.

-Es increíble- dijo mi padre.

-Como si lo hubiéramos planeado- agregó el padre de Bella.

-Es magnífico- terminó el señor Hale.

*********************************************************************************************

Acabé!!! Según mi computadora son 15 paginas, wow demasiadas para un solo capítulo pero pues lo vale. Era el capítulo final. Haré un pequeño epílogo, no más de 5 paginas para complementar la historia.

Gracias a todas, muchas gracias por compartir mis locuras.

Besitos


	11. VACACIONES

**VACACIONES**

**.**

Tres años después…

**.**

**BELLA SWAN**

-Bella no te muevas-me gritaba Alice.

-Ya deja de torturarme, tu hermano me espera- le dije.

-Que espere, para eso están. Sólo me falta el otro ojo. ¡Bella! Si te sigues moviendo te voy a pintar bigotes con el delineador… y éste es indeleble- me amenazó y me quedé quieta, no era bueno hacer enojar a la hermana de mi novio. Mi novio, sí ahora lo era, pero no por un contrato, nos habíamos comprometido hace unas semanas…los seis. Suena raro pero así era, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet…y Edward y yo. Hoy era nuestra graduación de la universidad, nos casaríamos en un año, dependiendo como nos fuera en nuestros respectivos trabajos. Edward ya estaba trabajando en el hospital de General de Los Ángeles, así que yo había decidido también quedarme a trabajar aquí, conseguí un buen empleo como ayudante de guionista en una productora, era un empleo muy bien remunerado y me encantaba porque tenía la oportunidad de adaptar muchos libros que se hacen películas.

Alice fue la más afortunada, vinieron a buscarla de New York para trabajar en una revista de modas, ya que sus diseños habían sido modelados por un par de actrices amigas de Rose que ya estaba haciendo películas, desde que ingresó a la academia de arte dramático. Si mi cuñada y novia de hermano era actriz.

Jasper no quería alejarse de Alice así que solicitó un puesto en el museo de historia del parque central, su conocimiento sobre la historia americana era envidiable.

Y Emmet, era otra historia, ahora era entrenador y preparador de varios actores. No entendía cómo fue que ingresamos al mundo del cine pero ahora gracias a eso la compañía de nuestros padres estaba en su apogeo. Rose era la modelo oficial de sus comerciales, Alice vestía a todo el personal con uniformes tan elegantes y modernos que casi todas las empresas solicitaban diseños exclusivos para sus empleados.

-Lista, aún no entiendo como es que no puedes ponerte el delineador tú sola- me dijo haciendo puchero. Claro ella era una experta en el maquillaje, yo solamente me pintaba los labios, que iba a saber como ponerme un delineado líquido, creo que más de la mitad de mujeres en el mundo no pueden hacerlo bien.

-Mírenme pero no envidien- dijo Rose entrando con un impactante vestido rojo. A su lado me sentía una niña de colegio.

-Yo jamás me he quejado, lo bueno viene en envase pequeño- le dijo Alice sin prestar atención a la figura de la rubia. Su corto vestido verde sin mangas hacía resaltar sus hombros cuya piel era muy tersa.

Sólo por verlas a ellas dos miré hacia el espejo y quedé sorprendida al ver al lado de mis dos mejores amigas y cuñadas a una joven delgada, esbelta y… ¿hermosa? Era la primera vez que me arreglaba tanto, mi vestido azul y los rizos largos me hacían parecer diferente.

-Vamos no los hagamos esperar- dijo Rose muy contenta. Ella y mi hermano eran muy expresivos en cuanto a su relación, algo que era muy incómodo cuando nos quedábamos en casa de los Hale.

-Bella, camina, hoy estás muy pensativa, ni que nos fuéramos a casar. Es nuestra graduación- Alice me tomó del brazo y prácticamente me arrastró fuera. Bajamos las escaleras y los vi sentados esperando, en cuanto nos oyeron se levantaron para recibirnos. Me quede sin aliento al ver a Edward en un traje negro. Era como un maniquí de tienda con vida.

-No babees- me susurró Alice. Me llevé la mano a los labios para comprobar si realmente estaba babeando y mi pequeña amiga empezó a reír a carcajadas. Dio un par de saltos por la escalera y cayó en los brazos de su novio.

-Wow bebé, estás… hecha una bomba sexy- dijo Emmet tomando a Rose de la cintura y empezando a… por mi salud emocional miré hacia otro lado.

-Estás… tan hermosa- escuché en mi oído y juro que sentí una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Sólo Edward podía hacerme reaccionar así.

-Y tu... te ves muy apuesto- le sonreí.

La ceremonia fue espectacular, había mucha gente. Edward dio el discurso de su clase ya que fue el alumno más sobresaliente.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

No podía ser más feliz, estaban todas las personas que amaba, mis padres, mi hermana y mi Bella, es por ella que me he esforzado tanto y pude terminar al mismo tiempo que los demás cuando mi carrera es mas larga. Tomé varias clases nocturnas y las guardias los fines de semana pero el esfuerzo valía la pena, había logrado la mano de mi novia para el próximo año.

-Hermanito somos libres- me saltó encima la enan…Alice, si sabía que pensaba en ella con sobrenombres me haría un berrinche.

-Felicidades pequeña, creo que ahora si podrás ir a donde te plazca-le sonreí.

-Si, quiero irme una semana de luna de m… quiero decir unos días de paseo a Italia- me dijo sonrojándose. Así que eso planeaban, con razón Jasper andaba más callado que de costumbre.

-Entonces sé mas discreta y no lo andes gritando sino Carlisle es capaz de encerrarte- le sonreí, hizo un puchero y se alejó saltando.

-¿Qué hay nerd? ¿Te escaparás unos días o acamparás en una biblioteca?- Emmet me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Creo que me escaparé unos días con mi novia para repasar anatomía de superficie, una materia que hace mucho pasé con honores- le dije sonriendo.

-Oye es mi hermanita de la que estás hablando- me dio un empujón.

-No dije que haría nada malo, es tu mente retorcida que se imagina cosas- sonreí. Se quedó pensando un poco hasta que llegó Rosalie. Ya habíamos hecho las pases pero eso no quitaba que aún me tratara con frialdad.

-Felicidades Edward- me dijo apenas mirándome. -Emmet, necesito que me ayudes a quitarme esta toga- le dijo al oído pero tan fuerte como para que yo la escuchara.

-Wow, bebé, creo que la sala de música estará libre ahora ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó, se me revolvió el estómago, yo iba allí cuando quería relajarme y tocaba un poco el piano. Trataré de no pensar en eso.

Sentí unas manos en mi espalda y supe inmediatamente que la dueña de esos deditos era la mujer de mi vida. Me giré a verla, aun con la túnica podía recordar el sensual vestido que traía debajo. Ella era perfecta.

-Amor, nuestros padres están aquí. Mira Carlisle y Esme vienes hacia acá y parece que traen presentes- me dijo sonriendo. En efecto papá y mamá venían hacia nosotros.

-Edward, Bella, felicidades- nos dijo Esme abrazándonos por turnos y lo mismo hizo papá.

-Esto es para ti hijo- dijo Carlisle entregándome un pequeño sobre envuelto en papel de regalo. Los miré asombrado y lo abrí. Eran…no podía ser.

-Gracias pero no debieron molestarse…- le dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Bella empinándose a ver lo que tenía en mis manos.

-Son pasajes…- dije sin poder creérmelo.

-¿Pasajes? ¿Aéreos? ¿A dónde iras?- me dijo mirándome con curiosidad.

-Iremos ¿Acaso podría irme sin ti?- le di un suave beso.

-En realidad es una tour completa. A Europa, Paris, Roma, Venecia… las principales ciudades. Son dos semanas de viaje, con todo pagado- dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-Pero es demasiado- dijo Bella algo asustada.

-En realidad me gustaría que fueran ustedes… o lo haremos nosotros- dijo mi padre preocupado. –Tu hermana tiene intensiones de perderse con Jasper por un mes así que nos adelantamos y les compramos la misma tour a los seis. Lo siento Bella pero para que Charlie aceptara tuve que darles mi palabra que se alojarían, los chicos en una habitación y las chicas en otra- mi padre sonrió, así que de eso se trataba, de ser chaperones de Alice y no permitir que Rose y Emmet hicieran locuras. Vaya, que tales vacaciones, pero aún así sería muy divertido. Aceptamos gustosos.

**ALICE CULLEN**

-Yo no voy a dormir sin mi Jasper- grité cuando la guía nos indicó nuestras habitaciones al llegar a Paris. La ciudad del amor y yo tendría que dormir con ¿Bella y Rose? Qué había de romántico en eso. Yo había soñado con venir sólo con mi Jasper pero como estaba ahorrando para poder comprarnos un departamento en New York acepté la tour que nos regalaron. Pero esto era el colmo, solo faltaba que nos pusieran chaperones.

-Yo tampoco quiero dormir con ustedes. Pensé que estas serían unas vacaciones no una tour de hermanitas- dijo Rose tan desdeñosa como siempre.

-Y que por favor te den una habitación anti ruidos, porque la ultima vez que me quede en tu casa no pude dormir- le dije furiosa. Rubia escandalosa.

-Yo no soy ninguna reprimida para taparme la boca cuando estoy disfrutando- me dijo la bocazas.

-Podrías intentarlo para variar, parece que te educaron en una mina porque sólo dices cosas sucias- no me iba a quedar callada ante esta loca gritona.

-Creo que si pedimos una habitación extra podríamos solucionarlo todo- dijo Bella conciliadora como siempre. Esta chica era una bendición, la pareja perfecta para mi formal y tierno hermanito quien desde que la conoció no ha vuelto a poner su cara de chupar limones y ahora sonríe mucho.

-Pero yo la quiero lo más lejos posible de ustedes, no quisiera traumarlas con mis gritos- dijo Rose.

-Lo siento señoritas, sólo puedo darles dos habitaciones para todos, está en el contrato que hicieron sus padres, si desobedecen esa clausula la tour quedará sin efecto. Lo siento- nos dijo la guía. Otro maldito contrato. Hay Dios, mi padre me escucharía cuando vuelva. Ya tenía 22 años, ¿acaso creerían que yo hacía milagros? De santa no tenía nada. ¿Ahora como arreglaríamos esto?

-Tal vez podríamos turnarnos- dijo Bella, Rosalie y yo la miramos interesadas.

-Tenemos dos opciones, o quedarnos separadas de los chicos o permitir que por lo menos una pareja se quede sola por noche, nos iríamos rotando- dijo Bellita. Me parecía buena idea, aunque solo de imaginar quedarme una noche con Rose y Emmet en la misma habitación me daban nauseas.

-Creo que nosotros tenemos preferencia- dijo la rubia.

-¿A ver por qué?- pregunté.

-Por que somos la pareja mas activa. Por eso.- me encaró.

-Que ustedes sean un par de escandalosos y que cada vez que están juntos los escuche hasta New York no quiere decir que lo hagan mas seguido- me impuse.

-¿Así? ¿Con que frecuencia lo haces?- me preguntó.

-Dos veces en días de semana y tres en domingos y feriados- le respondí muy orgullosa.

-Si que son activos- dijo ella sonriendo. Bella no dijo nada, sólo nos miraba.

-Entonces Edward y Bella que son como dos hermanitos pueden dejarnos su turno- dijo Rose muy segura de sí.

-No es justo- dijo Bella triste. –Edward y yo tenemos tantas ganas de estar solos como ustedes, tuvimos que privarnos muchas noches por las guardias.

-¿Son activos? Porque no parecen- le dijo Rose con una sonrisa de burla. Así que me enfurecí.

-Que te importa si son activos o no, ellos se aman solo que demuestran su amor de manera menos ardiente que nosotros- le increpé.

-En realidad, las pocas noches que teníamos libres y que podíamos levantarnos tarde… pues… eran noches bien aprovechadas- dijo Bella sonrojándose. Rose soltó una carcajada.

-Lo hacían ¿Cuánto? ¿Una vez? Pensé que rezaban el rosario- dijo la rubia sonriendo, quien se creía para humillar así a Bella.

-En realidad hasta que amanecía…- balbuceó Bella y yo solté una carcajada de triunfo. Chúpate esa rubia, dije solo para mí.

-Bueno entonces nos turnaremos. ¿A quien le toca la primera noche?- dijo Rose no tan animada.

-Al azar. Ya sé- dije saltando. –Rose es rojo, Bella azul y yo verde- miré hacia el pasillo, un empleado pasaban por el pasillo y le pregunté. –Ey amigo ¿Rojo, verde o azul?- le dije sonriendo.

-Azul- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Rose soltó un bufido y Bella sonrió. Problema resuelto.

-¿Y mañana?- preguntó Rose.

-Ey- grité al botones que casi doblaba la esquina. – ¿Rojo o verde?- pregunte cruzando los dedos.

-Verde- gritó antes de desaparecer y salté de alegría. La rubia estaba con su cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Bebé traes ropa o piedras? Tus maletas pesan una barbaridad- se quejó Emmet mientras los chicos entraban. Me alegré de no haber traído casi nada de ropa. A quien se le ocurriría traer ropa a París si estábamos en la capital de la moda.

**JASPER HALE**

Me asombraba que Alice sólo preparara una maleta pequeña, eso quería decir que si no cargo nade de ida, vendré repleto a la vuelta. Bueno por hacer feliz a mi pequeña podría resistir una tarde de compras con ella pero solo una.

El hotel en Paris era muy elegante, no un 5 estrellas pero si muy hermoso. Entramos al lobby y pudimos ver a las tres damas hablando acaloradamente sobre algo interesante.

-Jazzi, hay un problemita de padres celosos-me dijo haciendo un puchero por demás sexy.

-¿Qué pasa nenita? – pregunté besándola.

-Es que sólo nos darás dos habitaciones. Así está estipulado. Si pedimos una más, la tour se cancela- me dijo triste. Ahora entendía la sonrisa de Carlisle cuando nos despedimos hasta me dijo "diviértanse" antes de abordar el avión. Que suegro tan celoso tenía. Bueno encontraremos alguna manera de poder estar juntos.

- Por mi no hay problema amor, puedo resistir- le dije para calmarla.

-Bella sugirió algo bueno, aunque serán dos noches de lo peor, la siguiente podremos quedarnos juntos- me dijo dando saltitos lo cual quería decir que ya había decidido.

-Me parece genial. Sólo dime en dónde nos quedaremos y cuando podremos estar juntos- le sonreí.

-Esta noche nos toca en las habitación 206 con Emmet y Rose- dijo poniendo car a de asco. –Pero mañana si podemos estar juntos en la 208 y pasado con Edward y Bella- me sonrió. Asunto resuelto.

-Entonces voy a la habitación 206 a dejar el equipaje y a darme un baño- le dije y subí rápidamente.

Cuando salí de la ducha encontré un lío en la habitación, al parecer mi hermana y mi novia seguían con su eterna rivalidad.

-Nada de sexo mientras compartamos habitación te lo advierto Rose al primer quejido te daré guerra- la amenazaba mi Alice.

-También opino lo mismo, acaso crees que quiero ver u oír como lo haces con mi hermano- dijo Rosalie con cara de asco.

-Sin sexo noooo- gritaba Emmet desde la ventana.

Bajamos a comer y después de un paseo nocturno cada pareja por separado regresamos a la habitación. Las camas habían sido arrimadas, en dos de ellas estaban Rose y Emmet y la única que quedó nos la dejaron a nosotros, sabía que mi pequeña explotaría en cualquier momento.

-Que asco, cochinos, ya profanaron la habitación- gritó.

-Dijimos nada de nada mientras estemos los 4 pero hace rato estábamos solos- le dijo Rose, no quería ni imaginármela haciendo esas cosas. Ya era denigrante oírla en casa cuando coincidíamos en la ciudad.

-¿Y quien les dio permiso de tener dos camas juntas?

-En una sola caben Jasper y tú y todavía sobra espacio- dijo Emmet. –Yo necesito una cama para mi solo- se quejó mi cuñado.

-Costal de papas, mas te vale que no ronques o te echaré frijoles por la nariz- amenazó Alice y Emmet se hizo un ovillo en la cama.

Pasamos la primera noche casi sin poder dormir, parecía un duelo, a penas se escuchaba un pequeño sonido de la otra cama mi Alice brincaba o les gritaba. Casi al amanecer por fin pudimos dormir.

Al día siguiente la guía nos despertó muy temprano, teníamos que recorrer varios lugares, casi todo el tiempo que pasamos en la Van yo tenía los ojos cerrados, apenas los abrí cuando visitamos Notre Dame, el arco del triunfo, la cátedras de Saint Germain y la torre Eiffel.

-Parece que están todos muy cansados- nos dijo la guía confundida, ya que al parecer no era el único con sueño.

-Es que aún no nos acostumbramos al cambio de horario- dijo Edward, con unas ojeras como las mías pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa noche hicimos el cambio de habitación y pensé que si nos acostábamos temprano podría recuperar el sueño de la noche anterior pero no fue posible, Alice prácticamente no me dejó dormir, aseguraba que quería aprovechar el tiempo. Me sentí usado.

**ROSALE HALE**

A pesar de la gruesa capa de corrector que tenía puesta se podía ver mis ojeras. Y todo por la magnífica idea de la novia del medicosito. Ese par me caía como plomo, ella tan pánfila y él tan engreído. Durante toda la noche que nos tocó en la misma habitación no los dejé pegar un ojo, entre mis risas y las cosas que le hice a Emmet nos mantuve en vela. Y hoy teníamos recorrido para ver pinturas y esculturas viejas. Le llamaban arte pero para mi era la muestra de que los griegos eran unos ninfómanos.

-Bienvenidos a Louvre- nos dijo la guía cuando entramos. ¿Qué tienen de buenos? Decía mentalmente. Miré sin mostrar el más mínimo interés, creo que a parte de alguna que otra escultura mostrando las potencias griegas no me llamó la tención nada más.

-Y esta es la famosa Gioconda, también llamada Monalisa- dijo nuestra conductora.

-Parece una mona-dije apenas mirando la pinturita.

-Discúlpela, las raíces rubias, mataron sus neuronas- dijo la pioja novia de mi hermano. La miré con toda la rabia que podía pero mi hermano empezó a sentirse triste y eso me afectaba, porqué tendría un gemelo tan sensible.

Pero esta noche si podría dormir, nos tocaba a mi osito y a mí solos.

-Al fin, si veía una pintura más iba a enloquecer- gritó Emmet cuando salimos del museo. -Y esta noche será para nosotros bebé- me dijo con una preciosa sonrisa en la cara. Este hombre era tan guapo y juguetón que me derretía.

Apenas llegamos al hotel tomé una ducha caliente para quitar el olor a viejo que me dejó aquel museo, me puse el babydoll más coqueto que tenía, mi gran oso me esperaba.

-Hay partido mi amor, ¿me puedes esperar media hora más?- me dijo desde un sofá frente a la gran pantalla LCD. Hombres, bueno tenía media hora para ponerme un aceite con feromonas que había traído especialmente para este viaje. Cuando estuve lista, mi cabello seco y cepillado todavía el partido no terminaba, decidí pintarme las uñas, las 20 porque el condenado juego se prolongaba, parecía muy bueno porque Emmet no dejaba de gritar.

Apenas terminó miré el reloj, era casi la media noche.

-Ya estoy listo bebé- escuché llamar a mi osito. Fui a apagar la luz de la habitación cuando sentí un movimiento del piso antes de llegar al interruptor.

-Qué fue eso- grité. Cuando sentí otra sacudida más fuerte.

-Amor, el piso se mueve… mamá- gritó mi osito y vi como salía tropezando con una silla. Tan grande y miedoso. Tomé la bata y sin ponérmela salí corriendo. En el pasillo los demás huéspedes miraban en todas direcciones.

-Te va a dar angina de pecho- escuché a mi pequeña cuñadita. Me miraba de pies a cabeza. –Hueles a Chocolate rancio- me dijo haciéndome a un lado y caminando hacia las escaleras. Detrás de ellos el estirado y su novia caminaban con lentitud, traían unos pijamas a juego que seguramente usaron sus abuelitos.

-Por favor, usen las escaleras, no usen el ascensor, mantengan la calma, el sismo ya ha pasado pero debemos evacuar por seguridad, todos a los jardines del hotel- un empleado nos hablaba. Y mi oso miedoso no aparecía por ningún lado, esta noche no le daría su premio.

Estuvimos un par de horas en el lobby, hubo dos réplicas más. Frente a mi Bella dormía recostada a su novio y Alice roncaba en los brazos de Jasper. Sólo Emmet estaba intranquilo y miraba hacia afuera. Yo echaba chispas.

-Ya pueden regresar a las habitaciones pero en tres horas saldremos hacia el aeropuerto, qué lástima que no hayan descansado bien- nos dijo la guía. Otra maldita noche sin dormir, a ese paso parecería vampira cuando llegue a Italia.

Apenas podía mantenerme en pie en la fila para abordar el avión, y serían sólo 3 horas de vuelo, ni siquiera podría soñar.

Llegamos a Roma y no pude pegar un ojo, no nos dejaron descansar, la tour era muy rápida, nos llevaron al coliseo romano, me quedé en la entrada y no quise seguirlos, como si me importara la manera en que mataban cristianos. Emmet si entró porque quería ver dónde guardaban los leones. Me senté a echarme un reparador sueño de belleza, ya que se demorarían dos horas dentro de esas ruinas viejas.

Apenas cerré los ojos escuché pequeños gritos de chicas, me desperté y vi a tres jóvenes altos y fornidos. Me quise morir, eran actores de una superproducción en la que participé del casting pero no tuve suerte. Ellos eran de la manada de lobos de la película, eran morenos y tan sexys. Saqué mi espejo al instante y me horroricé, mis ojeras negras asustaban. Decidí entonces tomar la tour hacia dentro del coliseo, de todas formas ya estaba pagada pero para mi mala suerte me tocó en el grupo detrás de ellos.

Debí ponerme zapatillas, mis tacos se enterraban en el piso de arena, tenía el pie sucio, estaba cansada, estos lobos no valían la pena, apenas alcanzaba a verle las espaldas.

De pronto a lo lejos vi a mi familia, bueno a Jasper, a Emmet y a los otros, de todas formas íbamos a emparentar y tenía que empezar a resignarme. Corrí hacia ellos para no estar con un grupo que ni conocía, al llegar casi me da infarto, el lobo más guapo tenía a Bella en sus brazos, Edward echaba chispas.

-¿Qué me perdí?- le dije a Emmet.

-Hola bebé, que bueno que te animaste a seguirnos. Mi patosa hermanita trató de cruzar un muro y se cayó, ese tipo la sujetó en el aire, ahora estoy viendo como le hace el matasanos para recuperar a su novia- Emmet sonreía con malicia.

-Gracias por su ayuda, yo me encargo- decía Edward muy molesto.

-Fue un placer poder serte de utilidad- le decía Taylor a Bella, ese chico era más musculoso que mi Emmet, babeaba viéndolo sonreír y la tonta de Bella apenas lo miraba.

-Gracias-le dijo corriendo a los brazos de su novio. Yo en su lugar… bueno la verdad no me gustaría perder a mi osito por un actor que sabe dios cuantas novias tenga. Pero unas miraditas no me vendrían mal.

-No me caen esos tipos- dijo Jasper a mi lado.

-A mi tampoco, huelen a perro- se quejaba Alice.

-Continuemos por favor- dijo la guía. Seguimos caminando por una hora, sólo había muros viejos, tierra y un olor peor que en Louvre. Salvo porque el grupo de los fortachones se nos acercaba de tanto en tanto habría muerto de aburrimiento.

Al final de la tour me retrasé para sacudirme el polvo cuando alguien se me acercó, no lo podía creer era Alex, uno de los actores.

-Hola, te vi con los de ese grupo- dijo señalando a mi familia.

-Si, estamos juntos, son amigos y familiares- dije haciéndole ojitos.

-La chica de cabello largo, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- me dijo mientras que los sus otros amigos nos miraban. No podía creer que teniéndome a mí preguntaran por la gansa.

-Se llama Isabella, le dicen Bella y el que va a su lado es su prometido, se casan en unos meses- le dije como para que quedara claro que ella no estaba disponible.

-¿Bella? ¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo en Roma?- preguntó.

-No lo sé, la guía es la que nos dirige, nos dio el recorrido pero no me acuerdo- le dije caminado con mi cabecita en alto. Salimos de allí rumbo al Vaticano y no los vimos más por ese día.

EMMET SWAN

Llevábamos dos horas haciendo cola para poder ver la tumba del Papa que había fallecido hace un par de años. Yo quería sentarme o al menos que Rose no estuviera recostada con todo su peso sobre mí. Cuando fue nuestro turno ya se me había olvidado que quería pedir pero me invadió una sensación de paz que sólo he sentía de niño al hacer algo bueno.

Después fuimos a la capilla Sixtina y vimos muchas obras de arte, las conocía a todas de nombre, Bella se había inventado un juego cuando éramos niños y así fue como es que sabía. No me interesaban mucho pero quizás no volviera nunca más así que valía la pena prestar atención, aunque esperaba que el día pase rápido y poder estar con mi bebé. Rayos esta noche nos tocaba con Alice y Jasper otra vez. Ojalá que Rose no quiera molestarlos porque me moría de sueño.

-El jacuzzi es nuestro- escuché gritos de la pitufa al entrar en la habitación.

-¡No!- escuché gritar a mi bebé, alá iban otra vez a pelear. Sólo quería un poco de paz y tal vez una dormidita, hacía más de tres días que apenas cerraba un ojo.

-Ya déjala amor, vamos a dormir un poco- le dije a mi barbie para calmarla.

-No es justo- refunfuñaba mi baby sexy. –Se apuran entonces, Jasper no demoren, tiene una hora. Y me cambian el agua- gritó mi bombón hecha una fiera, se veía más sensual cuando se molestaba.

-¿Qué tal si aprovechamos el tiempo bebita? La ultima vez que lo hicimos apenas lo disfruté porque llegaron esos dos- le dije atrayéndola hacia mi.

-Me duele la cabeza- me dijo rechazándome. Oh no, esa era la excusa favorita de las mujeres casadas insatisfechas.

-En serio Emmet, no es que no quiera que estemos juntos, me duele la garganta y la cabeza ¿podrías ir por aluna pastilla?- me dijo abrazándome. Tenía un poco de calentura.

-Bien bebé, bajaré por analgésicos y algo para la fiebre, recuéstate- le dije pensando en ir a ver a Edward para preguntarle.

Salí de la habitación y toqué la puerta de la habitación de mi hermanita, al instante me abrieron, que bueno porque sino mi mente iba a imaginar las coas mas escabrosas y eso no era bueno para el doctorcito, además lo necesitaba.

-¿Que hay Em?- preguntó Bella con sus ojitos de yo no fui, al menos conservaba la inocencia en su mirada.

-Rose se siente mal, parece que tiene fiebre, iba a ir por analgésicos pero si Edward la puede revisar sería genial- dije mirando a mi cuñado.

-Claro, voy por mi maletín- dijo de inmediato, no podía creer que a nuestras vacaciones se haya traído su maletín de médico, hay que ver que todavía quedan personas responsables en el mundo.

Salimos hacia nuestra habitación y después de convencer a Rose por mas de 10 minutos al fin aceptó que Edward la revisara, es que ella le tiene aversión por algo que él le dijo cuando se conocieron.

-Parece gripe pero no estoy seguro, su garganta está demasiado inflamada para un simple resfriado- dijo dándome una receta. –Mañana la vuelvo a revisar para ver como reacciona a los medicamentos- me dijo. Salimos hacia el pasillo, yo me disponía a bajar a buscar una farmacia cuando vimos en la puerta de la habitación de mi hermanita a uno de eso actores que hoy conocimos. Me pareció escuchar que Edward gruñía.

-Melissa es muy amiga mía en serio deberías volver a presentarte tus papeles en Summit- le decía el galán.

-Gracias pero tengo mucho trabajo, me va bien en New Line, estoy trabajando en el guión de El Hobbit, claro que sólo como asistente- respondió mi hermanita.

-Esas películas ya perdieron… nuestra siguiente puesta en escena arrasará la taquilla- decía él mostrando su blanca dentadura. Edward apuró el paso y llegamos.

-Hola amor- dijo mi cuñadito besando a Bella. –Rose está bien aunque creo que hay que seguir de cerca esa gripe- le dijo abrazándola.

-Bueno Bella, nos vemos por allí- dijo el otro galán y se marchó.

-¿qué hacía ése aquí?- empezó mi cuñadito, así que seguí de largo no quería ver como lo mangoneaban porque Bellita podía parecer tranquila pero cuando se enfurecía seguro que podía morder.

* * *

Sorry, esperaban el epílogo pero me rayé mientras lo escribía y pues me salió esto, mi amiga acaba de llegar de una tour por Europa y me contó todo su recorrido, si se les parece pesado lo acabo al siguiente capítulo aunque todavía quedan unos 3 o 4 países más por conocer. Me avisan.


	12. OH SOLE MIO

**_Oh sole mío_**

**.**

**.**

**BELLA SWAN**

-¿Qué hacía ése aquí?- me dijo Edward algo furioso, se estaba conteniendo lo podía ver.

-Pues pasaba por el pasillo y me hizo conversación ¿por qué?-pregunté asombrada de su cambio de actitud.

-Qué coincidencia ¿no te parece?- dijo con muy poco tacto.

-¿Estás insinuando algo Edward?- ahora yo estaba molesta.

-Te está siguiendo- dijo muy convencido.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-Porque eso hacen los tipos como él.

-¿Ah y tu eres muy entendido en eso no?

-Claro, es famoso, tiene a las chicas que se le antoja.

-¿Y yo no tengo voluntad o que?- le grité.

-No con tipos como ese… te va a embaucar… lo siento- se disculpó pero ya era tarde, me reprimí para no decirle una palabrota.

-Ya dijiste Edward- le dije y entré furiosa.

-Bella, amor lo siento- dijo disculpándose otra vez pero yo no quería oír ninguna de sus excusas. Si íbamos a casarnos debía aprender a confiar en mí.

-Lo vas a sentir más Edward porque quiero que duermas en el sofá- le dije en la habitación, le aventé una almohada y un cobertor. No dijo nada, no hizo más por disculparse. Dio media vuelta y salió. Me sentí tan triste y furiosa con ganas de romper todo.

Me costó conciliar el sueño, di muchas vueltas en la cama, tenía ganas de ir a él pero me contuve. Era de madrugada cuando sentí que me acariciaba.

-Edward… estás castigado- dije entre dientes y le di la espalda.

-Bella… por favor, despierta…Bella- insistía.

-Está bien, acuéstate a mi lado pero no quiero que intentes nada- le dije aún medio dormida.

-Bella… me encantaría dormir contigo… necesito avisarte, me voy…-me senté como resorte, ¿tanto le habría molestado que le hiciera dormir en el sofá?

-¿A dónde vas? Ya no estoy molesta, no tienes que marcharte- le dije aferrándome de la manga de su pijama.

-No es eso linda- me dio un beso en la frente. –Rosalie ha empeorado, tiene mucha fiebre, voy a la otra habitación a cuidarla-sus manos recorrieron mi rostro y me dio un abrazo.

-Espera… -le dije despertándome por completo. –Voy contigo- era cierto de Rosalie no era muy amable con Alice y conmigo y que a veces nos miraba con un poco de soberbia pero era la novia de mi hermano, yo también debía estar allí.

-Está bien, esperaba que dijeras eso-Edward prendió la luz y examinó las cosas de su maletín, aproveché para cepillarme el cabello y lavarme los dientes y salimos a la otra habitación. Emmet estaba al lado de Rosalie, Alice y Jasper también. Me sorprendió ver un gesto de dolor en el rostro de Jasper, seguramente porque son gemelos él podía sentir parte del dolor de su hermana.

Edward le aplicó una intravenosa. Toda la noche cuidamos Alice y yo los apósitos, la mantuvimos a temperatura normal. Rosalie balbuceaba en sueños, parecía que algo le dolía, ninguno pudo dormir porque estuvimos pendientes de su progreso, Edward decía que si no mejoraba, la llevaríamos a un hospital al amanecer.

**EDWARD CULLEN.**

Me molestó mucho ver a ese metrosexual riendo con Bella tan suelto de huesos. Sabía que era un don Juan y claro como todas las chicas parecían caer a sus pies. Pero era seguro que si le rompía la cara su productora me demandaría. Y lo peor, no tenía más excusa que haberlo visto coqueteando con mi novia. Pero si veía algo más no dudaría en darle su merecido. Vaya, que celoso resulté.

Pero la escenita me costó dormir en el sofá, con las ganas que tenía de abrazarla. Estaba quedándome dormido cuando tocaron la puerta. Esperaba que no sea el idiota ese o allí mismo lo molería.

-¿Emmet?- dije mirando a mi cuñado muy preocupado.

-Lo siento doc, es que Rose parece empeorar- se revolvía el cabello.

-¿tiene temperatura? ¿Le diste la eritromicina?- le pregunté a Emmet cuando salía a revisar a Rosalie.

-Si pero eso no parece hacerle nada- se veía asustado.

Entré a verla y parecía que la fiebre había aumentado, estuve controlando pero necesitaba cuidado constante así que fui a decirle a Bella que me quedaría con ella. Alice se ofreció a ponerle las compresas. Bella también nos acompañó así los cinco cuidamos de la enferma. Pero al día siguiente me llevé más de un disgusto.

-¡No quiero!- gritó Rosalie cuando despertó. La fiebre había cedido y quería que me acompañara al hospital a que le hicieran unos análisis rápidos.

-Bebé necesitamos saber si estás bien- rogaba Emmet a su lado.

-No. Debo tener gripe, es todo, ya no tengo fiebre y mi garganta está mejor, no quiero otro mediquito tocándome- gritó. Bella y Alice estaban en la ventana sin decir palabra. Jasper sentado en un sofá sólo miraba.

-Nadie te toca porque quiera, es necesario para saber si estás bien. No hay ningún otro interés en nosotros que no sea el de tu salud. Pero lamentablemente es tu decisión, si esta noche vuelves a sentirte mal yo mismo te internaré en la ciudad que estemos- amenacé.

-Corro el riesgo- me desafió. Fui hasta la ventana, tomé a Bella de la mano y salimos en silencio. No había caso tratar de ayudar a alguien que no desea ser ayudado. Sólo esperaba que no sea nada grave.

La guía vino algo tarde ese día. Hicimos un vuelo corto a Toscana y anduvimos todo el día entre pueblos pintorescos, antiguos. Vimos casa y palacetes de piedra y muchos viñedos. Esa noche pernoctamos en un pequeño pueblo llamado Volterra porque al día siguiente conoceríamos Pisa con su torre inclinada. De pronto me di cuenta que Bella y Rosalie conversaban, me pareció extraño pero lo pasé por alto.

-Sabes si Rosalie se ha sentido mal durante en día- le pregunté a Bella, afortunadamente nuestra pelea de ayer ya estaba olvidada.

-No. Pero… bueno no creo, parecía mejor. Aunque…

-Vamos dime, soy su médico aunque ella no quiera- le dije.

-Me pidió que le dijera a Alice para que les cediera esta noche a ella y Emmet juntos, ya sabes, los turnos. Hoy le tocaba a Alice y Jasper quedarse solos. Alice no tuvo problemas y le cedió su turno-

-¿Te pidió que le ayudaras con Alice a cambiar turno? ¿Por qué?

-No me lo dijo.

Esa noche fue muy extraña, el hotel parecía medieval, por momentos llegaba una corriente de aire gélido. Bella temblaba de frío, también escuché a Alice y Jasper murmurar, parecía que no podían dormir. El lugar era hermoso de día pero tétrico por la noche.

**ROSALIE HALE**

En Volterra tuve una de las peores noches de mi vida, no sé que fue peor, el dolor de cabeza o Emmet que se levantaba a cada rato a mirar por la ventana. Afortunadamente no estuve tan mal como el día anterior y estaba en deuda con Bella. No quería hablar mucho con ella y Alice habían cuidado de mi toda la noche y me sentía fatal. Debía estar agradecida y amistarme con todos pero todavía quedaba algo en mi tonto orgullo que me impedía acercarme por completo a mis amigos. Y cada vez que miraba a Edward esa sensación era más fuerte. Él me había ofendido en lo más hondo de mí y eso era algo que sería difícil de borrar.

-Rose por favor, si te sientes mal sólo tienes que decirlo, te llevaremos a una clínica, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

-Estoy mejor, sólo cansada porque fuiste tú el que no me dejó dormir toda la noche- le grité.

-Es que la ventana da a un callejón y escuché pasos pero cuando miraba por la ventana no había nadie. Vi… a dos personas pero estaban envueltas en capuchas, de esas que se usan en películas medievales. Es una locura pero me dio escalofríos. No te rías- me reprochó cuando solté una carcajada. Por eso amaba a mi Em, era tan fuerte pero parecía un niño. Y me hacía reír siempre.

-Hora de salir, creo que la guía ya llegó- le dije cuando oí pasos en el corredor.

Dimos un recorrido por el lugar, era imponente. Nos fuimos pronto. Llegamos a Almorzar a Pisa en la plaza Miracoli con una vista espectacular de la torre inclinada. El aire de este lugar me sentó bien, ya no tenía fiebre y la cabeza me dolía menos, así que me atreví a subir con los demás a la torre. Pero fue mala idea, conté uno por uno los pasos, eran 300 escalones, mis pies reventaban, el dolor de cabeza volvió y me zumbaban los oídos. Cuando llegué al campanario me senté y nadie pudo moverme de allí. Me sentí mal porque Emmet quería subir hasta la cima, había más escaleras que llegaban mucho mas arriba dónde decían que la vista era impresionante.

Esta noche teníamos turno con Bella y Edward pero nuestro avión llegó a media noche al aeropuerto Marco Polo de Venecia, así que apenas llegamos a las habitaciones descansamos como pudimos y ni me fijé en ellos.

**EMMET SWAN**

-Grandulón cobarde- me gritó mi Rose riéndose cuando le conté las cosas extrañas que vi en ese pueblo. Puedo jurar que vi a dos personas con largas capa negras moviéndose a una velocidad increíble, pero lo que más me dio miedo fue que sus manos eran tan blanca que parecían muertos. Debía ser mi imaginación.

Lo que sí me frustró fue no poder ver el paisaje desde lo alto de la torre inclinada de Pisa, Jasper me contó que se sintió como tocar el cielo pero pues no podía dejar a mi Rose sola. Por la noche tomamos un avión a Venecia y dormí plácidamente.

Acabábamos de salir a dar un pequeño paseo y todo olía a podrido, creí que era sólo mi nariz pero vi que las chicas también sentían ese olor.

-Pues ni modo, es una de los lugares más bonitos que he visto a pesar del mal olor- dijo mi hermanita abrazando a su novio.

-Dios mío que asco- gritó Rose cuando vio un rincón de uno de los canales una bolsa de basura.

-Es la ciudad del amor, se supone que si estás enamorada solo miras a tu pareja y no los detalles- le dijo la pequeña diablilla aferrándose a Jasper. Rose dejó de mirar los canales y empezó a disfrutar del paisaje, pronto el olor pareció desaparecer o tal vez es que me acostumbré. Teníamos día libre y cada pareja tomó su rumbo porque no nos pusimos de acuerdo. Alice quería ir al puente de los suspiros, Edward quería llevar a Bella a una isla cercana y hacer un recorrido por toda la ciudad y Rose sólo quería sentarse en algún restaurante con vista al gran canal y tomarse algo helado porque hacía mucho calor.

Al atardecer el cielo se volvió rojo, no conocimos muchos lugares, apenas los principales como la Plaza San Marcos y el bendito puente de los suspiros donde no pudimos tomarnos ni una foto porque estaba lleno de parejas.

Estábamos mirando desde nuestro balcón, había una luna llena preciosa que iluminaba todo, de pronto vimos una procesión de góndolas, algunas de ellas llevaban música y cantantes a bordo, era muy romántico, pude divisar a mis amigos en una de esas góndolas, se veían muy felices.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar con ellos?- le reproché a Rose, no entendía porque su actitud hacia Edward.

-Porque no me gustan- me respondió con tristeza.

-¿Tu hermano y mi hermana no te gustan?- no me respondió, tenía que soltarle la verdad. Me enfadaba que por su culpa no pudiera estar cerca de mi hermanita, Jasper y Edward eran a todo dar y hasta la enana podía ser linda cuando estaba del brazo de su novio.

-Tu problema es con Edward ¿verdad?. ¿Te molesta que esté con Bella? Porque si es así yo estoy demás Rose, trato de seguirte, de estar contigo pero ni yo te hago feliz- caminé hasta la ventana y suspiré.

-No es lo que crees Emmet. Es que yo… yo…

-¿tu que? No puedo comprender y esto me está hastiando. Si no puedes tolerar a mi hermana y hasta alejas a tu propio hermano no tienes corazón- le dije y caminé hasta la puerta.

-¡Emmet!- gritó Rose y me abrazó por detrás.

-No me dejes sola por favor, tu no. Es que es tan difícil para mí. Nunca antes me habían…me habían humillado tanto… me es difícil perdonarle- rompió a llorar y recién comprendí lo que tanto le molestaba. Rosalie era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto y cuando la conocí supe lo dulce que era pero sólo Edward podía sacar lo peor de ella. Era su orgullo lo que no podía superar. La abracé muy fuerte y esperé hasta que se calmara, no iba a dejarla sola, la pareja siempre está para apoyarnos y no dejarnos caer. Ayudaría a Rose a superar esto, ahora que me había abierto su corazón era más fácil.

**ALICE CULLEN**

Dios mío Jasper era tan lindo. Me sorprendió con un ramo de rosas que no sé donde sacó cuando fuimos al Puente de los Suspiros, nos tomamos una bella fotografía que seguramente pondría en nuestra sala cuando nos casemos. Mas tarde nos encontramos con Edward y con Bella y tomamos el mismo vaporetto, conocimos casi todas las islas, bajamos en Murano, un lugar muy hermoso donde Edward compró algunas piezas de vidrio que se las hicieron al instante. Parecían más que floreros pequeños frascos para guardar cosas. Seguramente algunos menjunjes donde pondría sus experimentos médicos. Yo me compré un lindo jarrón multicolor para flores.

Almorzamos en un lugar bellísimo con música del lugar y por la tarde hicimos una tour al Palacio Ducale y la catedral San Marcos, y otras iglesias de construcción exquisita. Casi al atardecer Edward y Jasper parecían cómplices de algo, los escuché hablar en susurros. Nos llevaron a un embarcadero cerca del Puente Rialto y subimos a una lujosa góndola negra tapizada con terciopelo rojo, salimos a recorrer los pequeños canales, todo era como sacado de un cuento, cuando ya el sol se había ocultado nuestra góndola se unió a muchas otras que seguían una misma dirección, en medio de todas y con lámparas encendidas había una góndola dónde viajaban músicos que empezaron a cantar y a tocar melodías muy dulces. Cerré los ojos por un momento y me recosté en el pecho de Jasper. Fue el momento más romántico de mi vida.

**JASPER HALE**

-He buscado mucha información para poder conocer la ciudad con las chicas- me dijo Edward, sólo lamentaba no poder hacerlo también con Emmet y Rose pero mi hermana no quería salir.

-Bien, nos reunimos en el muelle del vaporetto a las 10- le dije.

-Voy con Bella al Puente de los suspiros, dicen que por la mañana no hay tanta gente. No olvides comprar flores- me dijo al despedirnos. Edward era tan detallista como yo en ese aspecto, siempre pensando en sorprender a Bella como yo a Alice. Mientras veía como mi hermosa novia estaba embelesada con el paisaje recordé el consejo de Edward y compre un ramo de rosas, Alice prácticamente me comió a besos. Nos encontramos con nuestros amigos después y dimos un largo paseo por las afueras de la ciudad, no había tanta gente como en el centro y no olía mal.

-Que te parece si contratamos una góndola en común, pensaba llevar a Bella a dar un paseo por la noche pero creo que entre los dos podemos pagar por el doble de tiempo- me sugirió Edward.

-Claro, lo tenía en mente, en el hotel dijeron que el paseo nocturno incluye variedad- le sonreí y quedamos en sorprender a las chicas. Sólo lamentaba que Rose no pudiera venir con nosotros, su actitud seguía siendo hostil y eso me apenaba mucho, sólo esperaba que no tuviera que pasar algo grave para que se de cuenta de su error.

El paseo fue muy bonito, visitamos casi todos los palacios e iglesias por los pequeños canales y luego nos unimos a la procesión de góndolas por el gran canal, la luna estaba en su esplendor, toda Venecia parecía brillar y yo tenía a Alice conmigo, estaba más que feliz.

Ma n'atu sole,

cchiù bello, oje ne'

'O sole mio

sta 'nfronte a te!

'O sole, 'o sole mio

sta 'nfronte a te!

sta 'nfronte a te!

.

Pero otro sol,

qué es aún más bello,

el sol mío,

está frente a ti,

el sol, el sol mío,

¡está frente a ti!,

¡está frente a ti!

.

Escuchaba la suave voz del cantante mientras mi princesa recostaba su cabeza en mí, Alice era mi sol, mi luna y todo mi cielo, si definitivamente Venecia es la ciudad más romántica del mundo.

* * *

Acabé por fin, lo tenia a medias desde hace días y es que la mudanza me tiene loca. Ah si, me mudo de casita, creo que ahora escribiré más seguido ya que dejo mi departamento estrecho y moderno para ir a una casa antigua y enorme con jardines y muchas flores. Espero que la inspiración llegue más rápido en ese hermoso lugar. Gracias por la espera.


End file.
